Gifted
by Teddybear no1
Summary: Troy and his family return to his brethren after 12 years. What is the secret his parents have been keeping from him about his destiny? And who the the girl who haunts his dreams? My first Fan-Fiction please R&R.
1. Chapter 2

**a/n This part is a little shorter, still don't know if it is any good since no-one really reviewed. There is a couple of places where my spelling might be off. It's a long time since I was at school and I've lost my dictsionary (might even have spelt that wrong!) get a new one tommorrow! R&R PLEASE!**

Lynnit sat astride a wooden chair, facing the back, watching the sleeping figure on the bed intently. Troy had slept soundly though not peacefully. He thrashed and fidgited in his sleep, at one point he was quite obviously having an erotic dream, his arousal obvious under the cover of the thin blanket she had placed over him when she left the bed. She watched as his hips thrust blindly into the air, then froze as his body released. The name that slipped from his sleeping lips surprised her.

"Morgan!" He cried out before settling back to peace and stillness. How the hell did he know her already? If that girl was already seeking him out...Well, she didn't know what she'd do, but she'd be in trouble!

Her attention was caught by the door edging open behind her. Turning to face it she saw Daria, the Preistess slide in to join her in her silent observation of the boy on the bed. They waited in comfortable silence, as old friends could. Daria broke the silence first.

"So... How was he?"

Lynnit grinned a wicked grin." He's eighteen, he's positively georgeous with a body to die for! What do you expect me to say?"

"Seriously?" Daria smiled softly, she knew Lynnit knew what she really wanted to know. "Is he?" Was all she asked.

Lynnit breathed in deeply, stared into her friend's eyes and nodded softed,"Yeah." She answered,"All the signs are that you were right. He is the Sapphire. And from what just happened, he's already had contact with a certain little madam I left back at home."

"Oh really? What just happened?" Her curiousity was piqued.

"This young man just finished having a _very _stimulating dream. At his peak he cried out for her."

"Does she know that you were here to see if we'd finally found him?" Lynnit shook her head.

"I just told her that I was coming to see you for a while. That while I was here I might 'help out' with an _opening _or two, but I never mentioned that you thought you might have found him." She shrugged, "Perhaps it's just coincidence. Might be a girl he already knows or something."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure it's just coincidence!" Daria laughed. Coincidence! Like hell it was! The Old Ones were making Their presence felt again. Giving the right people a little shove in the right direction.

"Well, we'll just have to ask him about it next week when we do his asessment."

"Do you want me to stay for that? Or should I go home and prepare Morgan for his arrival?"

"Stay. I've missed you. Why don't you get her to fly out to us? She's not visited me here since she was a child." She reached her arms around her friends neck and hugged her.

"OK. I'll stay. So..After the assesments,are we having a function too."

"The week after at the new moon, as you full well know, you aging pervert,you!" Daria laughed,"I suppose you'll have to stay for that too?"

"Hell, yeah! Lot's of nice young men on this side of the ocean!"

"Come on! Let's leave the boy in peace." Daria grabbed her friend's hand as she unwound herself from the chair. Then she pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Come with me. There's a nice comfortable bed, crying out for us,let's go sleep."

Lynnit raised an eyebrow,"Just sleep?"

" I'm tired!" Daria exclaimed, "But come join me now and you might just be able to change my mind on that!"

"I shall certainly try!" She followed her lover up to her bedroom.

)O( )O( )O(

A week later Troy found himself back in the octagonal temple with the same group of people as before. Assesment consisted of being asked if he had noticed any changes in himself over the last week,his reactions to other people, interaction with any other gifteds within his direct circle of friends and relations.

Had he felt any changes? Hell yeah! Everyone turned him on. Any pretty girl, any handsome guy. He even found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss...and other things with Chad! He seemed to have spent the last week walking around in a state of almost permenant arousal. With his backpack dangling in front of him to cover the evidence. Most evenings he had to deal with it himself but on Wednesday Gabi had dropped by to do homework with him. They ended up making love for the third time in their relationship. Gabi commented on his increased passion, the last two times they had taken it slow, but this time he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He'd thought she had enjoyed it, she came anyway, but the next day she had mentioned that he seemed different.

During the questioning Troy knelt on the floor before Daria and Lynnit. Lynnit sat on an elaborately carved wooden 'throne' and Daria paced back and forth before him. She asked most of the questions.

"Do you feel an increase in your sexual desire?" As he had already told her,

"Yes."

"Have you had any more experiences of telepathy?"

"Oh yeah! My dad thinks it's funny to 'talk' to me that way at the breakfast table!" Dara smiled at that.

"What about the dreams?"

"Oh yeah! They are much more frequent, and much more vivid too."

"What or who is in them?" He blushed furiously.

"They are very erotic dreams, mainly with me having sex with Gabi... and Lynnit and you. Oh and the other girl that I was dreaming about before _opening_."

"Morgan?" He was surprised she knew her name.

"But how do you know that?"

"You called her name out in your sleep on the night of your opening. Who is she?"

Oh that made sense, he thought there was something spooky going on there for a moment!

"I don't know who she is. She's just in my dreams."

"What does she look like then?" Troy scratched his head while thinking for a moment.

"Pretty, no really beautiful,my kind of age, jade green eyes. Really flashing bright green." Behind Daria, Lynnit was watching him intently as her face broke into a grin and she nodded knowingly.

"Oh and hair like waves of fire,absolutely beautiful." As he finished he noticed Daria was smiling too as she turned to face her friend.

"Oh yes! That definitely sounds like your Morgan!" She exclaimed. Troy looked puzzled then realisation spread across his face.

"Your Morgan? You mean she's real?"

"She's real 's my accolyte."

"Acolyte?" He asked.

"The one that will follow after me," Lynnit said, "We never really spoke much last week." 'No' she thought, 'We were too busy fucking!' "But I'm the British Priestess, Daria's counterpart from across the ocean." She offered him her hand which seemed a little odd to him considering what they had done last time they met. He shook her hand and she laughed.

"I know who you are. My dad said he knew who you were the minute I said you were English." He told her.

"So," Daria began, "Now you have been _opened_, it is your choice as to whether you stay in contact with us. We would love you to stay with us." 'We need you to stay with us' She thought, "But ultimately the choice is yours." She watched his face closely.

To be honest, the week before his plan had been to be opened and then go back to 'normal', if you could call it that. But now his curiousity was piqued and he wanted to know more. And in the brief few moments that he had learned that Morgan was real, he knew he had to meet her.

"Do you think I should stay?" He asked.

"As I said, the choice is yours, but..."

"But, what?"

"Next week, we have a function to welcome the newly _opened_. I think you should at least come to that, before you make your choice." Troy noticed the grins that the two women exchanged.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something." He said narrowing his beautiful blue eyes. Lynnit giggled softly, putting her hand over her mouth to stop her self from laughing louder. Daria coughed loudly and shot her friend a filthy look, all the while trying not to laugh herself. All she said was.

"Ask your dad about it. Oh! And of course your parents are welcome to come to. It's been a long while since they have been to a function and I'm sure there are lots of people who would like to get re-aquainted with them again." She gave a sly look across at Lynnit again who looked away and whispered,

"I no I definitely would." In a barely audible voice. Troy was a little flustered as he stared at the two women.

"Umm. I suppose I could wait a few weeks and see what I feel about it."

A few weeks! 'Excellent!' Daria thought.

"Oh and Morgan will be here by then. You can meet the girl of your dreams!" She laughed. Oh boy! Was he in for a shock.

)O( )O( )O(

When Troy arrived back at his own house he was surprised to find Gabi waiting for him. She politely said 'Hallo' to his parents before taking his hand and leading him to the tree-house in the back yard. Troy thought it was a little odd, but he climbed up with her and they sat with their feet dangling over the edge of the platform side by side.

"So how did today go?" She asked casually. "You went to your religious churchy thing didn't you?" Troy was surprised she was asking him about it. When he had first mentioned it, without going into the sexy details of course, she hadn't seemed that interested.

"Umm? Oh yeah. It was quite interesting. Got to go again next week."

"I thought you said you only had to go once? That will be three times." Troy scratched his head.

"Yeah. I did think I'd only go once, but I've got some things to sort out before I make my mind up." She smiled and knodded and reached into kiss him gently. As she deepened the kiss he felt stirrings in his pants and then Gabi's hand rested gently on the growing bulge. He pushed her fingers away, surprised at himself. Something felt wrong, he didn't know what, but something was definitely wrong. Then in the back of his head a soft voice spoke, the one he had only heard in his dreams before.

_"Don't trust her! She's one of them! She want's our deaths!" _Troy pulled away from her and jumped to his feet.

"What's the matter,Troy? Don't you wanna play?" She purred.

"No! Umm no, I've got a headache! I'm gonna go lay down." He backed away and headed for the ladder.

"I could come lay down with you."

"No, thank-you. I think I might just have a little sleep." He headed down the ladder and started for the backdoor.

"I'll see you tommorrow then?" She called to his retreating figure.

"Umm. Yeah. See you tommorrow." He rushed in and closed the door behind him.

)O( )O( )O(

After she had climbed down, Gabi reached into her pocket and pulled out a carved cross about two inches tall. In the middle, where the arms crossed was a clear stone about as big as a pea. As she ran the fingers of the hand she had touched Troy with over the stone it glowed softly, then briefly flashed blue, before returning to clear. The grin on her face as she returned the cross to her pocket was pure evil.

"Daddy will be so pleased with me." She said to herself. She left the Bolton's garden and headed home.


	2. Chapter 3

**I have had to repost because I mucked up posting Chapter 3! This bit went on longer than I thought so the good bit starts next chapter! Daria's blessing comes from Fiona Horne's book 'Magical Sex'. PLEASE! R&R thanks Allie**

Gabriella made her way to where she knew her father would be tonight. Sunday evenings he met with his fellow members of the Brotherhood of the Cross in crypt of the Cathedral downtown. Gabi was not supposed to go there as she was female, but she knew that they would not object to her presence tonight. Not with the imfomation she was bringing in the object in her pocket.

When she entered, all the men turned at once to look at her. Her father stood from the table and made his way towards her.

"Gabriella! What is the meaning of this! You know you are not meant to be here!"

She bowed her head submissively, "Father, Brother's." She bowed slightly towards the gathered men, "I appologise for coming here unbidden, but I have infomation I thought you would want to know straight away." One of the other men tutted.

"And what could a girl like you possibly know that would be of interest to us?"

Reaching into her pocket she removed the stone cross that was in there and placed it on the table. Several of the men showed signs of shock.

"What are YOU doing with a Cruciform?" One of them demanded to know. She rubbed her finger's over the stone at the centre which again briefly shone sapphire blue.

"Oh my God!" Her father exclaimed watching as the stone returned to clear. Gabi grinned up at him and then around the table.

"I know who the Sapphire is."

)O( )O( )O(

Troy was confused after him meeting with Gabi and the message in his head. Going indoors his mother had called him to the table to eat the sandwich that she had made for him on their return to home. He ate slowly and she could tell he was distacted.

"Troy, is any thing wrong? She asked. He paused, not wanting to alarm her with the content of the message.

"Do you ever get messages, from other gifteds, other people.?"

"What kind of messages?" She leant over the table and looked into his blue eyes.

"Oh! Emm! That's not important! Do you?" Lucy thought she knew what he meant and laughed. How different she would have felt if she knew the truth.

"Oh! I see! You've been getting contact from girls!" He forced a smile, well he had, just not the kind that she thought. "oh yeah! I've had 'messages' mainly from your father, but recently from some old friends too."That quite surprised Troy and his eyes went wide. "Oh we met up with some of our old friends while you were off having fun being _opened_." He blushed at his mother talking about that. "By the way, are we going to next weeks function? Cos I'm rather looking forward to that!" She grinned as she walked away, confident that she knew what contact her son had had and that all was well.

"So what exactly happens at a function?" Troy called after her. "Is it a kind of party?"Lucy turned and giggled before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Lots of fun to be had at a function! Lots of fun indeed!"

)O( )O( )O(

A week later Troy was again getting ready to make his way to the temple. His mother had told him he needed to were nothing special to this event, he could take his robe if he wanted to. He wore skinny jeans, converse and a black t-shirt, dressed like many other boys of his age. He was rather surprised by the outfit his mother wore though! He had never seen his mother dress like that before! A long shimmering crimson dress cut deep at the front and even deeper at the back showing off most of her spine. His father wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"What do you think, son? Think I got the most beautiful woman gonna be there?" Troy gave a little gulp.

"Oh yeah! Mom, you look awesome!" Lucy smiled.

"And I'll be arriving with the two most handsome guys there!" She leant over and kissed her son's cheek as her husband opened the frontdoor and led his family out to the car.

)O( )O( )O(

When they arrived at the house this time there were lots more people there than on Troy's last visits. They went in through the front doors but this time they were directed up the double staircase that went up both ways above the temple. Another set of elaborate double doors opened onto a vast ballroom. There were elaborate chairs and chaises set around the edges of the room. Long silk drapes hung over the entrances to several cushioned alcoves and doors led of to other rooms at regular intervals around the room. People milled around chatting and greeting each other, several rushed over to say hallo to Troy's parents. It had been a long time since they had attended a function and some of their old friends had not seen them for a long while, some many years. Troy stood by his parents and looked round at all the unfamiliar faces, He recognised the Priestess,Daria, of course, and Kris who he'd met at his opening. He'd been surprised to learn after that Kris was actually his godfather and had once been close friends with his parents. When they had withdrawn from their brethren they had quickly lost contact with a lot of their friends as they had continued to follow gifted life. As he glanced around the room his eyes settled on someone he had not expected to see here, Ryan Evans who went to school with Troy. As he looked closer he realised that Ryan's twin, Sharpay, and both their parents were in attendance also. Ryan must have been able to feel the weight of Troy's stare as he turned round at that exact moment and caught the other boy's gaze. He lifted his hand in greeting then turned back and spoke to his mother, she turned to look at Troy too. Then she blew him a kiss! Troy turned back to his parents a little in shock. What the hell was going on here? Still no one had explained anything to him, when he asked his parents what happened at a function, they just laughed and said, "Wait and see!"

)O( )O( )O(

At nine o'clock Daria came to the front of the ballroom.

"Good evening brothers and sisters!" she called. Around the room many people called back to her, "As you know you now have an hour for refreshments and catching up with friends before the function begins properly. We still have some newbies here who don't know what to expect, what fun!" She laughed and others chortled along with her. Troy felt his hands beginning to get sweaty, he was nervous. He still did not know what was to be expected of him. Daria held up her hand to quieten the room down and continued.

"After an hour I will make the blessing and we can begin. Newbies I suggest you get yourself an armband from that table over there," She pointed back to a desk by the now closed doors."Wander round, watch what is going on, I'm sure you'll soon get into the swing of things!" Laughter filled the room again.

"No one may accost you while you wear the band, but you can watch and remove it at any time. But if you haven't removed it by midnight...We don't care! Then you are anyones!" People roared with laughter and for the first time Troy suddenly realised that something sexual was about to go down.

"Enjoy yourselves, my brethren! It is nearly time to begin!" She stepped back into the throng as whoops and cheers filled the air and music drifted up from hidden speakers.

)O( )O( )O(

Jack took hold of his son's arm and led him over to the table by the doors. There didn't seem to be many takers for the arm bands and the woman handing them out looked a little bored. She soon brightened up when she saw Troy and his father coming her way though. Rushing from her station she squealed in delight and threw her arms around the elder man's neck.

"Jack Bolton! So it's true! You're finally back with us!"

"Hello, Michie! Nice welcome!" Jack laughed as he hugged her released her hold on him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek instead.

"I hope you don't think you need an armband, I'm sure you know what to do, no matter how long you've been away from us!"

Jack reached behind him and drew Troy to his side. He guestured to his son.

"Newby." He said. Michie's eyes opened wide as she stepped forward and took hold of the boy's hands.

"Troy? Is that really you?" He nodded, he thought he definitely remembered this lady."I can't believe it! Last time I saw you you were a curly haired little blonde cutie."

"Yeah, well. He grew up!" his father exclaimed.

"And grew up well!" She reached back to the table and picked up a white bandana and began to tie it around Troy's left bicep.

"Do you know what goes on at a function, Troy?" She asked finishing tying the band.

"Erm? Not really. Everyone just tells me it will be fun." He smiled at her hoping she would explain it.

"I'm sure you'll soon figure it out, I won't spoil the surprise!"

Troy realised no one was gonna tell him so he just resigned himself to the mystery.

"Lovely to see you again, Jack. Perhaps we'll get properly reaquainted again later." She winked at him," Tell Lucy I said Hi."

)O( )O( )O(

Troy and his father made their way back to find his mother, she was busy chatting to Daria. Troy had been looking round for Lynnit but had seen no sign of her. He still wasn't really sure what to call the Priestess yet, so he called her ma'am.

"Ma'am, did the british Priestess go home?" He asked, he was just curious, it wasn't like he'd spent the last two weeks thinking about bedding her, much! Daria grinned at him.

"She'll be here!" She laughed, taking his hand in her's. Troy's face flushed red.

"She had to go to the airport to pick up her acolyte. They should be here soon. And don't call me ma'am, my name is Daria. You always called me that before there is no reason to change that now. Even if you are gonna be back as one of my ?" She gripped his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He nodded back. "Good! Now let's go get some food before the fun begins!"

)O( )O( )O(

She lead Troy and his parents through the throngs of people towards the tables that were heaving with all kinds of good things to eat. As they passed through lots of people greeted his parents and he heard lots of people as he passed saying things like, "Is that him?" and "Can you believe they found him?" Troy glanced back at some of them, puzzled. Were they talking about him? Surely not.

His attention was caught by Daria calling his name, he turned to face her and she stood with a piece of asparagus wrapped in parma ham in her grip.

"Open up!" she giggled and fed the tasty morsel into his mouth. "Nice?" She asked. He nodded as he finished chewing, barely aware that his parents had slid off up the table leaving their son and heir with the Priestess.

"Asparagus is an aphrodisiac, you know." She told him. Troy blushed again. Now he was sure something sexual was about to go down! She offered him another spear and gave him the wickedest wink. He accepted the treat. Goddess help him!

)O( )O( )O(

Troy stayed pretty close to his parents for most of the hour. He ate some more food, drank some soda and generally just watched what was going on in the room. Aside from the Evans' there wasn't really many other people he knew.

At about five to ten, two men arrived in the room carrying huge pitchers of wine which they put down on two little tables at the front near another table full of glasses. Troy guessed that this was probably more of the wine he had had at his opening. As the time approached the hour the music was shut off and the Priestess came to stand between the two tables. Everyone immediately turned to face her and moved closer to the front. She lifted up her hands to call for silence which spread through the room.

"Brothers and sisters, please join hands for the blessing." Her voice carried clearly through the silence. Troy found himself suddenly holding hands with a just arrived Lynnit and Ryan Evans, who grinned at him, then licked his lips seductively. Raising her own hands to the ceiling Daria began the blessing.

"Blessed Be the Goddess of life eternal

Blessed Be the God of the powers of life

Gathered tonight we celebrate our existence

And in each other's arms we taste our sustenance"

"Let the pleasure begin!"

Daria rushed forward into the throng, when she reached Jack Bolton she took his right hand in hers, then spun so their grip draped over her shoulder. She began to lead him off across the room. They both picked up glasses of wine on their way off to one of the doorways around the room. Troy watched in shock and looked round for his mother, but she already held a glass of wine and was heading off in the opposite direction with his godfather, didn't realise that Ryan was still near him until the other boy touched his arm. He swung round to face him.

"Just thought I'd tell you, when you decide to discard the bandana, look for me. I'll play with you!" Then the lean blonde dancer disappeared into the crowd .


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you Coogrr4Zac for a wonderful review! This chapter needs pairings - Troy/ OC & Troy/ Mrs Evans ! This chapter is very mature. Bright Blessings Allie x**

_"Blessed Be the Goddess of life eternal_

_Blessed Be the God of the powers of life_

_Gathered tonight we celebrate our existence_

_And in each other's arms we taste our sustenance"_

_"Let the pleasure begin!"_

)O( )O( )O(

Troy watched as people took a glass of wine and then began to pair up and make there way to chairs, chaises and cushion filled the doorways that were now open he saw beds waiting to be used. Now of course he realised exactly what a 'function' was. His parents had brought him to an orgy!

A hand caught hold of his, and he jumped slightly and turned to face a pretty little blonde, wearing an armband like him.

"Hi! I'm a newbie too! I'm Rae." She introduced herself. "Some of the rest of us are up the back, dancing can you believe it. Dancing at an orgy!" She laughed. "You looked a little lost. Care to join us?"

"Umm. Yeah. Troy." He offered. She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, I think I know that."

Troy's was puzzled by her answer but followed her anyway as she led him past the heaving bodies coupling all around them. As he passed one particular couple, he was a little shocked to recognise Sharpay's long blonde hair as she knelt taking a slightly older guy's dick down her throat. The guy had his head thrown back in pleasure and was gripping Sharpay's shoulders as she expertly slid him in and out of her mouth. Never in a million years had Troy ever expected to see her in this position. He couldn't help but stare as Rae led him up to a group of about a dozen people of his own age, gyrating to the music coming from the hidden speakers.

Rae introduced him to some of the others there, the seven other boys who had been opened at the same time as Troy and five girls who had been opened the day before the boys. They had commandeered their own table full of food and sodas, but they had also been given a small table with a pitcher of the red wine, glasses and a basket. A sign on the basket said it was for putting their bandanas in when they felt ready to remove them.

After the brief introductions, Troy found himself dancing with Rae and another girl called Jaimie. He wasn't sure exactly when he felt the pull on his senses,but suddenly he knew he had to turn around. A few yards behind him he saw _her_ talking to, of all people, his father. He heard her tinkling laughter amplified over all other sounds and watched as she shook out the waves of flame coloured curls he remembered from his dreams. He couldn't believe it as she took his father's hand and began to lead him away. As they headed off she turned and looked directly at Troy, smiling before turning back to her companion. Troy didn't realise that he had stopped moving to the music to stare or that Rae was watching. She came to him and drapped her arms around his neck, He turned back to her and began to move his body in time with hers. Even without the wine, the sights and sounds all around him were beginning to affect him. As Rae pushed herself close to him she felt his growing hardness against her hip and giggled.

"I think someone might be ready to shed his armband!" She teased. Troy looked into her eyes and smiled softly as he made up his mind quicker than he expected to.

"What about you?" He asked stepping back slightly and grasping the loose end of the knotted band around his arm.

"I'm game if you are." She declared.

He drew out the act of undoing the band as long as he could, Rae watched with eyes sparkling with lust, then joined him in removing the white material. Holding hands they went to the table and dropped the bandanas in the basket, then each helped themselves to a glass of the wine.

)O( )O( )O(

They made their way from the main group of teens and quickly found a vacant chaise,Rae sat down then stretched out and reached for Troy. He was incredibly nervous but he soon joined her, kneeling on the plush fabric between her thighs. Her skirt buttoned down the front and she quickly began to unfasten them revealing no underwear underneath,just a neatly trimmed pussy.

She reached round Troy's neck and drew him in to a frantic kiss, tongues entwinning in her mouth. When they parted both were panting softly.

"Eat me ,Troy!" she demanded and he quickly moved back to comply.

Spreading her thighs he began to lap gently at her sex, opening her wider with his thumbs and working her swollen clit with his tongue. Rae arched back pushing her body closer to his, she pulled up her top and bra and fondled herself as her pleasure grew. Troy could feel his dick grow harder with every lick he gave her, his tight jeans feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. She touched his head and bought him up to kiss her briefly.

"I want you, now. Inside me." She reached down, undid his fly and pushed his boxers down, releasing his hard dick from it's containment. "Take your shirt off. I wanna see those abs."

Troy straightened up and drew the t-shirt off over his head, while he did Rae began to stroke his shaft making him moan with pleasure. As he dropped the shirt and moved closer she guided him between her open thighs. Leaning down he kissed her nipples then her throat as he slip his length into her tight channel. She arched beneath him, taking him deeper as her position changed.

"You OK?" Troy asked rocking his hips slightly. "I'm not too heavy am I?" Rae wrapped her ankles around his thighs.

"I'm fine, just fuck me will you!" Troy pulled his hips back, almost completely withdrawing, before slamming back inside her gripped his ass and squealed in pleasure as he began pounding her into the chaise. Troy's hands rested on either side of her head, supporting his upper body as pumped into her. There was nothing about love or affection here, only pure unadulterated lust, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm getting close," He told her,thrusting firmly all the time, "How about you?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Nearly there, but I could do with a little help."

"Yeah?" He answered lifting his right hand and sliding it down her stomach. He slid his thumb tightly over the bundle of nerves between her thighs, moving it in circles. "Like that?"

"Oh! Hell yeah! Just like that!" She began to shake and arch into his touch. Troy was filled with lust for her.

"Yeah baby!" He whispered, "Cum for me!" Her body went completely taut against his and she cried out as she reached her peak. She screamed his name and clutched at his shoulders. Troy kissed her face gently as his hips moved faster driving his body into the fluttering passage, with a cry of pleasure his body pulsed as he released hot jets of cum into the young woman's quivering body.

They're bodies went limp against each other as they panted back to normality. They sat side by side on the chaise and then Rae turned and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. That was very nice." She told him.

"You're welcome. What do we do now?" He asked. Rae grinned at him as she straightened her own clothes and handed him his t-shirt from where it had fallen from the chaise.

"Now?" She laughed,"Now, my dear, we go find someone else to fuck! This is an orgy afterall!"

)O( )O( )O(

Troy and Rae headed of in opposite directions, he went and got himself another drink, soda, not the highly arousing wine. He already had another erection and, if he was honest, he was eager for another partner. The wine amplified all desire and every woman that he saw seemed a good choice. He watched several couples for a while and no one seemed to mind,though he suspected that once they were in the act very few were that aware of what was going on around them. He sat himself down on a vacant chair and watched as an older man serviced a girl not a lot older than him. She was on all fours while the man drove into her from behind,after a while he realised she was Jaime, who he'd met earlier in the evening. She straightened up before her partner revealing rather full breasts, Troy licked his lips. Fuck, what he'd like to do to her! He jumped when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, and jumped even more when he realised who it was.

"Erm! Hi Mrs Evans." He stammered,"Are you having a nice time?" What a stupid thing to say, he thought. She slid round to face him and stroked his face was very pretty, even if she did seem a little ditzy.

"Oh I'm having a simply wonderful time,Troy! But I'm hoping it's going to get a whole lot better!" She took his hands and pulled him to his feet."Would you care to join me?"

)O( )O( )O(

She took him into one of the rooms with a bed in. As soon as they were inside she changed completely, grabbing him by his shoulders she shoved him down onto the bed. Before he had time to take in what was happening she had stripped off her clothing and was straddling him,pinning him to the bed beneath her.

"Touch me, boy!" she demanded, grabbing his wrists and bringing his hands to her breasts.

He didn't have to be told twice, he cupped her warm flesh and rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples. She groaned and rubbed herself against the hardness in his jeans. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to draw it up his body. He paused in his caresses and pushed himself up on his elbows and helped her remove his top. As soon as it was off , she threw it across the room then pushed him back onto the sheet. Her hands roamed over his muscular body,stroking his flesh gently, then she dropped her lips to his nipples. She licked and sucked gently, then took one between her teeth and bit down gently. Troy cried out in pleasure and arched back, she ground her hips against his, making him cry out louder. She lifted up, and grinned wickedly at him.

"I like little boy's like you under my control! I wish I'd known you were one of us when you were working at Lava Springs. I would have had you in my bed every night! Are you good with your tongue, boy?" She crawled up his body and positioned her self where he could reach her sex. Troy couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"I'll try.. Mrs Evans." She couldn't believe how naughty it made her feel, hearing him call her that!

"Lick!" She demanded and he quickly complied, running his tongue through her folds before slipping the tip into her opening. She groaned and pressed herself tighter to his mouth.

"Good boy!" She whispered beginning to rotate her hips slowly. Troy had never done anything like this before, and was finding it a little difficult to breath as her hips pressed down upon him. He slid his tongue further inside her and bought his hands up to grip her ass, squeezing the globes in his hands and trying to slow her movements. She pulled back from him and dismounted his body, she had not cum yet, but she was ready to take it further.

"Jeans off!" She barked. Troy obeyed, finding being under her command extremely arousing. He wriggled out of his jeans and threw them off the bed with his t-shirt. She watched him as he began to settle back on the bed.

"Ah hem!" She guestured to his boxers. "I don't need to tell you they have to come off too, do I?"

"No, Mrs Evans, Of course not!" He removed them releasing his his swollen dick to her view. Fuck! She loved him calling her that! It made her feel so dirty! He lay back and she swung her leg back over his waist to straddle him again.

)O( )O( )O(

She kissed him for the first time, tongue swirling out into the young man's mouth, hands running through his brown hair. Goddess! How jealous would her daughter be if she could see what, or rather who, her mother was doing at the moment. She slid her hips down until Troy's erection rubbed against her sex. She groaned into his mouth and rocked gently against him. She broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down his body as she moved slowly backwards, kissing down his throat,across his chest and abs and finally coming to a rest almost touching his dick. Close enough for him to feel her breath on his flesh, he moaned and sat up a little in anticipation of what he hoped she was about to do to him.

She didn't disapoint. Her tongue lapped slowly up his length from base to tip, her eyes locked on his the whole time. He gave a little gasp as she swirled around the tip before quickly swallowing a good half of his length. Troy arched back in pleasure.

"Mrs Evans!" He cried fighting his body's urge to thrust down the woman's throat. He shouldn't have worried. After a few experimental sucks she glanced up at him and grinned around the mouthful of dick she had, then dropped down fast, taking his entire length down her throat. Troy barely knew what to do, his dick pulsed harder as she held the position, rubbing gently on his balls before pulling back and releasing him from her mouth with a slight pop.

He lay there for a while, panting, as he tried to grasp what was happening to him. She sat up and began to move back up his body.

"Did you like that, Troy? she asked him.

"Yes, Mrs Evans." He replied as she bent over and placed gentle kisses on his twisted round to face her and kissed her firmly, one hand sliding down to caress her ass. All that yoga seemed to do her good as she definitely didn't have the body you would expect of a woman with teenaged twins.

"Ready to fuck now then!" He grinned a gorgeous lop sided grin.

"Oh yeah!" She rose up over him and gripped his dick and guided him to her entrance, he grasped her thighs as she slid down onto his swollen tool. Both cried out in pleasure as their bodies were joined in their passionate embrace. Troy had never been dominated like this before, he found it extremely arousing, he was glad that she seemed as excited as him. She thrust herself upon his shaft, rocking faster an angling her body for maximum pleasure. He slid his arms around her, caressing her back and frantically placing kisses on her face and lips. He knew he wasn't going to last a lot longer and he began to rock his hips upwards in time with her downwards thrusts. She lifted up from his embrace, sweat sheening her pertect skin as her head dropped back to face the ceiling. She brought her gaze sharply back to his.

"Ready to cum? She asked. Troy's release was hanging by a thread, as soon as she spoke to him the thread snapped. He arched hard into her and cried out as his body released into hers. she thrust tight against him her body rocking rapidly against his as her inner muscles squeezed around his pulsing dick. Her body collapsed against his as they both peaked. Laughing, she idly kissed him before removing his body from hers and rolling onto her back next to sat up next to her as she lay panting with her arms stretched out over her head.

"Erm. Mrs Evans." She turned to face him, "So what is your name?"

)O( )O( )O(

They lay together for a little while, then Mrs Evans began to pull her clothes back on again. Troy went to reach for his boxers but she took them out of his hands and dropped them back on the floor. He looked confused.

"No. You wait there. I know someone who would love to play with you next. I'll go find them and send them in. Alright, dear?" She patted his arm, then turned to leave.

"Umm? OK then." He answered, settling back onto the bed. He closed his eyes briefly, then he suddenly remembered who else had said they would 'play' with him...


	4. Chapter 5

**a/n Next Chapter. Just to warn you this part is 'slash'. Never written it before so please let me know if it is stupid! Also avoid if it offends you. Very Mature, Enjoy! Allie x**

_"No. You wait there. I know someone who would love to play with you next. I'll go find them and send them in. Alright, dear?" She patted his arm, then turned to leave._

_"Umm? OK then." He answered, settling back onto the bed. He closed his eyes briefly, then he suddenly remembered who else had said they would 'play' with him..._

)O( )O( )O(

Troy lay there for a few moments awaiting the arrival of whoever Mrs Evans was sending for him. The more he thought about it the more he thought that he knew who she was sending, but also the more he thought he must be wrong. Surely she wouldn't?... He became aware of someone watching him from the open doorway, he glanced up.

"Evening, Troy. Ready to play?" Fucking hell! Yes she would!

Ryan stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and usual fedora perched on his blonde head. Troy didn't know what to say, he rushed to cover himself with his hands as Ryan eyed his naked torso appreciatively. Outside in the ballroom a bell rang loudly drawing Troy's attention from trying to hide his body.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Aw! Don't worry. That's to let us know that it's midnight. No more hiding for any of the remaining newbies. Talking of hiding. You can take your hands away, I intend to give you a very close examination." He uncrossed his arms and made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No offence, Ryan." Troy stammered, "But I'm not gay." The other boy laughed, then leant over and kissed his cheek. Troy trembled slightly and tried to draw back, but Ryan just followed him.

"None taken. I'm not gay either." This time Troy stopped covering his privates and used his hands to scoot away from Ryan an incredulous look on his face. Ryan grinned broadly, getting up onto his hands and knees and stalking after the beautiful young athlete.

"I am, like lots of our brethren, bi-sexual. Pleasure is all important regardless of who it is with. You may even find that you too will come to like it."

Troy had nowhere else to go, but off of the bed so he had to stop his backwards journey. He resigned himself to Ryan's approach. The blonde grinned and stopped with his face inches from Troy's.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to see you like this? If I'd known that you were one of us... Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of, just let me kiss you." Oh well a first time for everything, Troy thought. He leant forward and placed his lips gently against Ryan's. The boy kissed him back gently and surprisingly tenderly, his hand came up to caress Troy's cheek. This wasn't too bad. Lips still touching, he manouvered himself around until he was up on his knees before his companion. He slowly slid his arms round Ryan's clothed body, deepening their kiss and closing his ocean-blue eyes. He felt the boy's fingers slide across his chest then begin to decend down. He was quite shocked with himself at how much he wanted this. Opening his eyes he smiled at him then took hold of the drifting fingers.

"Touch me, Ryan." He whispered, pushing them towards his dick. "Feel how hot you're making me." Ryan lifted Troy's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it, before dropping his hold and slowly reaching for Troy's dick. Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and watched intently as he began to caress him, fingers sliding firmly up and down his shaft. He arched into the touch and moaned softly, Ryan watched the expressions of pleasure on his face. Goddess this was good! He finally had the head Wildcat in his grasp! Troy began moving his hips in time to Ryan's movements.

"That feel good?" He asked.

"Ooh yeah!" Troy groaned, "I wanna touch you too." He kissed Ryan deeply, slipping his tongue between the boys lips. He playfully removed the fedora from his head and threw it aside. "Get naked now. Please?" Ryan slid out of the other boy's embrace and began to unbotton his shirt. Troy settled back and watched as Ryan began to slowly and teasingly slowly up and down his length. Ryan watched him back, wondering if he knew just how sexy he looked, sitting there like that pleasuring himself.

He finished removing his clothes revealing his own impressive erection. He moved back to Troy, who released his grip on his own body and reached to touch Ryan's. He tentatively ran one finger down Ryan's shaft, the boy whined and kissed his lips and returned the touch. Sliding closer they held on to each other with one hand as they each pleasured the other with their free hand, kissing all the time.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy had been a little hesitant at first, but the more he kissed and touched the other boy's body, the more he liked it. Ryan couldn't believe how far the Wildcat was prepared to go, he slid his hand down his back and kneaded the luscious globes of his ass. Troy broke the kiss and slid his lips down Ryan's chest, still pumping firmly on his dick.

"Troy?" Ryan moaned softly.

"Yeah!" He barely broke contact with Ryan's flesh, moving over to flick his tongue over his nipples.

"I want you to fuck me,Troy. Please?" Troy pushed closer groaning at his words.

"I've never done anything like this before." He kissed up Ryan's throat again and then stuck his tongue into the blonde's mouth. They both released their grip on the other's dick,and embraced tighter,pushing their groins together, rubbing their tools together.

"You seem to be a good learner," Ryan panted, "I'll help you. I need you inside me, now!"

He pulled out of Troy's arms and moved to the middle of the bed on all fours, Then he lowered his head down on his crossed arms.

"There's a tube of lube in my pants pocket. Use your fingers to get me ready. Don't think I'll really need it though." Troy got Ryan's pants up from the floor and quickly found the tube.

"This it?" he asked holding it in front of the other's face.

"Yeah. Put some on your finger and slip it in." Troy knelt next to him and reached to rub across Ryan's opening, working the digit back and forth.

"Oh yeah! That's so good! Slip it inside now." Troy worked his finger into the tight ring of muscle.

"Like that?" Ryan squealed and thrust back against the intrusion.

"Oh! Goddess! Deeper! More fingers!" He writhed beneath Troy's touch. He pulled the digit out and slid two back in.

"Enough?"

"Oh yes!" He began to withdraw his finger's then thrust them back. "Oh Troy! Deeper!"

Troy moved closer to Ryan's side and began to piston his finger's in and out, as deep as he dared. Ryan's body trembled as he began to move his ass in rythym with the intrusion of Troy's fingers. Twisting his head round to face the other boy he realised his dick was within his reach. Opening his mouth he swallowed the throbbing member, and it was Troy's turn to cry out.

)O( )O( )O(

Ryan slid his mouth rapidly over Troy's erection, all the while moaning from the attention his ass was recieving from the other boy's inexperienced fingers. But if this was his first time with another guy he was learning fast. He stopped sucking on Troy's dick and sat up a little to kiss him.

"I think I'm ready for you now. Wanna try it?" Troy slipped his finger's out of Ryan's ass and moved behind him.

"Are you sure about this? I don't wanna hurt you." Ryan settled back down on his arms.

"You won't hurt me. I've done this before. Lube yourself up and take your time. We're in no hurry."He waited in silence as Troy greased his throbbing pole, then moved to position himself at the blonde's entrance. His body throbbed powerfully as he touched it to the other's flesh.

"Are you ready?" He asked, but began to ease in straight away, Ryan's body jerked violently as the purple head slid inside him.

"Troy! Oh fuck! Don't stop! That is so good!" Troy kept pushing steadily in until over half his length was inside the dancer. He paused and lent over to place kisses along the boy's spine. He was tight, much tighter than Gabi had been the night he had supposedly taken her virginity. He was beginning to believe that Miss Montez wasn't as innocent and pure as she behaved. Slowly he withdrew, until most of his dick was out, then he slid back, a little faster and a little further in than before. Goddess! It felt so good! He continued thrusting into Ryan as he moaned and pushed back from beneath Troy's sweating body.

Instinct seemed to take over, Troy pulled the boy to his knees before him, still hammering into his ass. He placed kisses on Ryan's neck and lips and slid one hand down to grasp his dick that was so hard an stood up proud against his stomach. He began to jerk him off, lubing him with the precum that dribbled out and ran down his shaft. Troy's own cries grew louder as he felt his climax approaching.

"I'm gonna cum! Do you want me to take it out?" He panted. Ryan answered by pushing tight back against his thrusts, both arms reaching back to hold Troy to him.

"No! Fill me, Troy! Fill me with your hot cum!" Troy lost it completely. His thrusts became violent and uneven as his body spewed cum into Ryan's ass for what seemed like forever. Somehow he managed to keep working Ryan's dick, bringing him off moments after his own release. The blonde's hot juices shot up covering his own chest and Troy's magic fingers that continued to milk him to completion.

)O( )O( )O(

They collapsed together on the bed, Troy's dick still inside Ryan's ass and his arms round his companion. They lay panting, every now and then Troy would place a gentle kiss on the back of Ryan's neck or his shoulder. After a few minutes Troy's heart no longer pounded in his chest, so he gently withdrew from the other boy's body. Cum trickled out as he pulled out, evidence of what they had just done. Ryan rolled onto his back with a smile and snuggled next to him. Troy kissed him very gently. They lay together in each other's arms for ten minutes or so, enjoying each other's company. But this was an orgy. There would be plenty of other times when they could lay together like this if they wanted to.

With a sigh Ryan forced himself to sit up, he could feel Troy's juices seeping from his ass, reminding him that he had finally had what he'd dreamed about. The Wildcat king had fucked him up the ass. And he couldn't wait to tell Sharpay that he'd had him first. Well after their Mother of course!


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers! And to everyone else reading, I hope that you are enjoying this story, wouldn't hurt to let me know! For those who like it, and a warning for those who don't, this is a very mature, Cougar chapter! Enjoy! Allie x**

_With a sigh Ryan forced himself to sit up, he could feel Troy's juices seeping from his ass, reminding him that he had finally had what he'd dreamed about. The Wildcat king had fucked him up the ass. And he couldn't wait to tell Sharpay that he'd had him first. Well after their Mother of course!_

After Ryan had left the room Troy searched round the room and found his jeans and t-shirt. Ryan had assured him this was unnecessary as after the midnight bell, clothing became optional. He himself left the room wearing just his fedora which had made the wildcat laugh. Troy decided he wasn't brave enough for that and, although discarding his boxers, slid back into his jeans. He stood holding his shirt for a while thinking about it, then threw it into the corner of the room where most of Ryan's clothing was, grinning to himself he strode back out into the ballroom.

)O( )O( )O(

It turned out that Ryan was not joking, a fair amount of the people here now wore little if any clothing. To his shock he recognised his own mother dancing wildly in just beautiful scarlet lace underwear, her red satin dress discarded he knew not where. He turned away from her and made his way to the tables of refreshments, helping himself to some food and a glass of soda. He jumped when the soda was removed from his grasp by a hand over his shoulder. He turned and found it was Kris, who placed the glass back on the table.

"Uh uh uh! No more soft drinks now!" Turning to face him, Troy found his godfather was completely naked. "The midnight bell rang! If you are thirsty, have some more of this." He retrieved a glass of the red wine and handed it to Troy. "Are you having a good time?" he asked. Troy sipped his wine, not really sure what to say, he found it a little disconcerting how the man was completely relaxed as if nothing was abnormal. They were just two guys having a chat. One wasn't wearing any clothes though!

"Yeah! It's... Interesting."

"Have fun then. After that," he guestured to the wine the boy was consumming,"You should be ready to go again." He patted Troy's arm, then set off after Lynnet who had just walked past. He caught up with her and playfully slapped her ass before slipping his arm round her and leading her off. Troy watched, then gazed around the room, watching the kissing and caressing going on. There were some other people standing round like him, just observing, his gaze rested on someone he had met earlier that evening. All of Troy's partners so far seemed to have chosen him, so perhaps it was his turn to do the choosing? He made his way across to his target. She turned and faced away from him and didn't see his approach, she jumped slightly as he touched her shoulder. She looked beautiful in black silk bra and panties and lace-topped hold-up stockings. He smiled at her.

"Hi! It's Michie isn't it? We met earlier."

"Troy!" She stepped towards him and stroked her fingers down his stomach. "My! You have grown into a gorgeous young man, haven't you?" He felt a little nervous, but he wasn't letting go. He wanted her and the new glass of wine had renewed his vigour.

"Wanna come play with me?" He asked circling her in a predatory fashion. She turned with him, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"You wanna play?" He nodded grinning his fabulous lopsided grin. "With me? Aren't I a little old for you?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I've already had one older lady tonight." He told her.

"Have you now. And I take it you liked a little cougar lovin' if you're already looking for more." She stopped moving and took hold of his hands.

"Hell yeah! Wanna find somewhere more private?" He pulled her close and nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"Doesn't bother me. Why should I mind if other's see me with a handsome young thing like you?" He purred in her ear.

"Just thought you might want to go somewhere a little more comfortable."

"! " She pushed her body against his, feeling the rising hardness in his jeans.

"Come on then. Let's go play!" He kissed her quickly, then led her off to find a more appropriate place to couple.

)O( )O( )O(

He found one of the cushioned alcoves empty, leading Michie in, he took her in his arms. He would be in charge this time. He kissed her gently at first, then ran his tongue across her bottom lip before plunging it into her mouth to wrestle gently with hers. He let his hands slide down and squeezed and stroked her perfect ass, pulling her tight against his thigh. Without breaking the kiss, she spread her legs a little allowing him to move closer, rubbing his straining erection to her groin. Her arms were wrapped about his muscular shoulders as she kissed him harder, pushing the whole length of her body to his. Goddess! She was hot! Troy broke from her and made his way down onto the massive pile of satin covered cushions piled on the floor. He settled down, then held his hand out to her and beckoned her to join him.

"Come on!" He whispered, "Lets get to know each other a little better."

She knelt down next to him and gave him a little kiss, Troy helped her over onto her ass, then incouraged her to stretch out. He stradled her waist and ran his hands up her sides, taking her hands and pining them above her head as he began to place hot kisses on her lips and throat. As he continue exploring with his mouth he began to slowly grind his denim covered erection against her stomach. Michie whined a little as she felt the heat rising between her thighs, he felt her beginning to writhe beneath him. Still holding her hands in place he pushed himself up a little and glanced down at where their bodies touched.

"You wanna help me, I can get between your thighs and put a little pressure where I think you want it." He grinned.

"Mmm! That would be very nice." He let go of her hands and let her spread her thighs beneath him. He took hold of her hands again and settled back against her. Her silk panties barely covered her and were already becoming damp from her positioned himself and humped against her, feeling the rough fabric of his jeans against his skin turning him on even more. He knew without looking that fluid was seeping from his swollen dick,coating the inside of his jeans. He wanted her so much, wanted to just rip her clothes off and ram his dick as far into her pussy as he could, but he hoped that taking his time would intensify the experience.

Michie was lifted her hips in time with his, enjoying his youthful exuberence, but she needed skin on skin. Luckily for her, so did he. Troy slid off of her and stood up to remove his jeans. As he leant down to pull them off he gave Michie a complete view of his toned ass, his balls hanging down between his thighs. She smiled to herself in appreciation. His body was wonderful, lean but incredibly muscular, she would be quite happy to just lay here and look at him. But he had other ideas. Getting back down on his knees, he ran his fingertips down her sides then began to slide her panties down her long slim legs. She lifted her hips to help ease their journey, then lifted her feet to allow him to slip them right off. He threw them aside, with his jeans then spread her legs and settled down between them.

"What are you gonna do, young Sir?" She teased, reaching down to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. He twisted to place kisses on her fingers, smiling cheekily at her.

"Well, I thought I might see what you taste like. What do you think? Good idea?" She flexed her hips and spread her legs wider for him, her pussy already moist with anticipation.

"Very good idea!" She laughed, laying back and pulling him towards her. Her hands slid gently over his shoulders to between his shoulder blades and she pulled him down towards her groin. She groaned before he even touched her.

"Now stop teasing me! Stop the talk and just do it!" Troy dropped a little closer, taking his time, and enjoying her impatience.

"All." He kissed the inside of her thigh."In." He kissed the other side."Good." He kissed her mound. "Time." He ran his tongue the full length of her pussy finishing with a swirl of his tongue around her clit. Michie screamed her pleasure and arched violently towards him.

He continued firm licks over her nub, grinning to himself, he lifted away briefly.

"I take it you liked that?" He asked before resuming nibbling on the bundle of nerves,flicking his tongue out across her opening from time to time.

Michie was in ecstacy. Most of the boys. Hell! Most of the men here, would have been far too interested in their own pleasure to do this for a woman. Troy didn't seem to know too much variation, but what he was doing was just fine. And she could guide him a little on that.

)O( )O( )O(

"Troy? Do you wanna give me a little more?" He raised his head from between her thighs. She whined briefly at the loss of her source of pleasure. "Do you know how to find a woman's g-spot?" She enquired. He moved a little closer and rested his chin on her stomach, shaking his head slightly.

"It's inside,yeah?" Fuck! How could he be so sexy and yet so _cute_ at the same time? She had to keep reminding herself that this was legal, that he was an adult. She nodded down to him.

"Finger me." She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he slid back down and rubbed his middle finger back and forth over the folds of her sex. She moaned softly.

"Mmm! That's nice." He slipped his finger into the slick passage.

"Oh! Yes!" Her head dropped back, grey eyes closing briefly. She straightened up and watched as he slid it slowly in and out.

"What now?"He asked.

"Now, rub your finger harder, on the roof of my ! Yeah! Just like that!" she trembled under his fingers. Her head lolled back again as she panted harshly.

"Can you feel a little bump there?" Troy continued pumping slowly, then he felt what she discribed. He rubbed it firmly and she arched up beneath his touch. He grinned with pride at her reaction to his moving finger.

"That it?" But from her reaction he thought that he already knew the answer. Michie took a deep shuddering breath and just about managed to answer him, nodding her head rapidly.

"Yeah! I think that's definitely it! Keep doing that. Just like Goddess!"

She began to grind her hips frantically against his moving hand. All that she was aware of now was the feeling of his touch on her body and the rising pleasure within her cleft. Her muscles began to tighten.

"I'm gonna cum!" She panted. Troy couldn't believe how fantastic it felt to have this beautiful woman so completely at the mercy of his fingers.

"Come on then. I wanna see it, I wanna feel it. Cum for me!" He rubbed harder, her internal muscles beginning to contract around his digit. Michie felt it sweep her body, she arched from the cushions crying his name as the burning heat of her orgasm engulfed was a little surprised as her body released fluid from deep inside, flooding his fingers as she continued to shake with she calmed a little she noticed his slightly confused look. She gripped his wrist and stilled his movement.

"It's alright! I know what you're thinking!" She laughed."I didn't pee on you! When you stimulate a woman there...Sometimes she ejaculates, just like you. OK?"

"Oh. OK." He withdrew his finger from her. "Does that mean I did it right?"

She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around him, she drew him close and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and squeezed one of her silk covered breasts. Sliding his damp fingers inside to rub and pinch at her engorged nipple.

"Of course you did it right. You felt how hard I came didn't you?" She said.

"Yeah. I liked watching you cum. It was nice knowing I did that to you." He actually blushed a little at that.

"And now. I'd like to make you cum too. Lay back and let me attend to your pleasure on, get comfortable."

)O( )O( )O(

Troy rolled onto his back and pulled a couple of cushions into a heap under his head. Michie came to kneel at his side, reaching behind her she unfastened her bra and slipped it off and playfully threw it across his body to join their other discarded clothing. He immediately reached up to caress the naked flesh, leaning up to suckle her gently. She sighed with pleasure and ruffled his hair as he moved across to the neglected twin. She gripped his shoulder and eased him away from her body and pushed him back down. She smiled at him and gave him a brief kiss before leaning down towards his groin.

"Now it's your turn. Relax." Her lips skimmed over his abs, then she dipped down and kissed his balls. Troy rested his hand on her back and watched as she began placing kisses up his length. On reaching the head, she took him into her hand and swirled her tongue around the sensitive flesh before sucking it into her mouth.

"Michie!" Troy bucked his hips at her, his blue eyes shut tight. She moved with him, taking him deep, flicking her tongue over his length as she reached beneath and pulled gently on his sac, releasing another cry of pleasure from his throat. She released him from her mouth and crawled down and straddled his legs. Leaning forward she cupped her breasts and captured his shaft between them. She began to rock backwards and forwards on him, allowing his dick to slide in the channel of her flesh. When she pulled far enough back that the head appeared she began to place kisses on the tip, causing him to cry out again. She sat up a little,still working on his hardness and gazed into his stunning eyes.

"Do you like that,Troy? Do you like how it feels?" he asked.

"Fuck!" He thrust upwards again, driving his dick further between her breasts. "Feels so good!"

Michie pushed back down on him, teasing her own nipples as she began working her breasts over his shaft again. She began to crawl up his body, his dick leaving a trail of precum on her flesh as she rubbed against him. She came to a stop with her hands beside his shoulders and her face level with his.

"A little kiss now?" She asked and lowered her lips to his. he wrapped his arms around her as their tongues began to entwine together in his mouth. Michie slowly began to rotate her hips, rubbing her pussy against his erection, Troy pushed hard against her. He wanted to be inside. As much as he'd wanted to take his time, now his young body just wanted release. He held tight to Michie's body, then rolled them both quickly over so she ended up on her back with him sprawled on top of her.

)O( )O( )O(

"No more teasing now." Troy told her. He knelt between her thighs and lifted her stockinged legs up over his shoulders. He ran his fingers over her sex, then spread his precum over the head of his dick, hissing at the sensation. He lifted slightly and rubbed the lubed head against her.

"Ready for me?" He asked, blue eyes sparkling with lust.

"Been dying for you for ages." She pressed back against him moaning softly. Troy leant forwards and slid quickly into her, Michie gasped and arched up taking him deeper. Troy began to thrust slowly into her, enjoying the feeling of her channel enveloping his pulsing dick. His head dropped back as he closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his top lip, moaning in appreciation all the time. Straightening up he began to pump a little faster, a little deeper until he finally had his whole length sliding in and out of her hot flesh.

"So good!" He moaned, he began to kiss her deeply as he began to thrust faster,gasping slightly from the delicious feeling of his balls jolting against her ass. Michie began to lift her hips in time with his thrusts, enjoying the passion of the young stud within her. He knew he wasn't gonna last a lot longer, he could feel the wave of pleasure approaching. He sat up slightly, his hands squeezing and caressing her breasts as he began to thrust faster,desperate now for his release. Her body bounced beneath his upon the cushions,her own peak now rapidly approaching. Goddess he was good! Her legs went rigid against his back as she came,lifting herself tight against him. As she cried out, his voice joined with hers as he pistoned violently into her releasing shot after shot of hot cum deep inside her.

)O( )O( )O(

Panting heavily, his head hanging down, he slowly reached to push her legs from his allowed his body to drop down on to hers, his cheek pressed to her cheek as they both shuddered with the aftershocks of their orgasms. When sense began to return to his sex addled brain he kissed her cheek gently, then her lips and throat before withdrawing and laying next to her. He pulled her limp sweating body into his arms and lay quietly,stroking her hair and placing the occasional butterfly kiss on her face. Mitchie snuggled into his embrace. Her mind was already thinking of other things she'd like to do to him, with him, another time.

Troy thought that he was completely satisfied now. Surely he didn't have the strength left to couple again, even with the wine. But as he lay there he felt... Something, beginning to tingle at the edges of his mind. As his father had been teaching him in the last couple of weeks, he relaxed and opened his mind to the other who was trying to contact him.

It was like a hundred voices all talking together until, as he concentrated, one alone became clear. One that he had began to know quite well. Morgan.

"**_Don't you think it's my turn now? Come find me!"_**

With that the contact was broken and just her laughter was left echoing in his mind.


	6. Chapter 7

**_A/N I can't believe I've got to 7! This chapter starts explaining things a little. Thanks for your reviews CoogrrrShae and liveinloveeveryday :) _**

**_All my chapters are liable to be VERY MATURE! Readers if you think I'm too mature let me know, and I might tone it down a smidge if you really think I should. Allie x_**

_It was like a hundred voices all talking together until, as he concentrated, one alone became clear. One that he had began to know quite well. Morgan._

_"Don't you think it's my turn now? Come find me!"_

_With that the contact was broken and just her laughter was left echoing in his mind. _

)O( )O( )O(

Michie and Troy slid out of each other's embrace and collected up the clothing that they had been wearing at the start of their encounter. He slid back into his jeans then helped her put her bra back on and watched as she pulled up her silk panties. She stepped back into his arms and they tenderly kissed. Troy had enjoyed being with Michie very much and was definitely up to meeting up with her in the future as she had suggested after their lovemaking. But now he had other things or rather another person on his mind. Breaking their kiss they stepped out of the cushioned alcove together and then slipped off in opposite directions.

Where would she be? Would she be looking for him or would she be hiding? He made his way round the edges of the ballroom, glancing into the occupied rooms, looking for the red headed temptress who had been haunting his dreams for the last few months. People were behaving differently now. Strangers ran their fingers over his chest as he passed them, he had his ass pinched or slapped several times by both sexes. A couple of times he was grabbed and kissed by people who then disappeared into the room giggling at his shock.

Troy came to another doorway and gazed in at the couple spooning on the bed. The man's muscular back was to him, his buttocks moving firmly as he drove into his partner from behind. It unsettled him more than a little when he realised who the couple were, his parents. As he stepped backwards away from the room he collided with a soft feminine form behind him. He spun round to face her and his blue eyes locked with her green. She grasped his hands gently smiling gently at him.

"Little shocked aren't you? But just because this is an orgy doesn't mean people shouldn't be with the one they truly love." Walking backwards she began to lead him away. "You found me." She giggled, then turned and pulled him along behind her.

)O( )O( )O(

As they made their way across the room he noticed that now people parted before them, Troy didn't understand and watched in puzzlement as she led him to a room with a large bed waiting. He followed her in but twisted around to watch the reactions of the people they had passed. While his attention was off of her she gave him a playful shove sending him sprawling onto the bed. He pushed himself back up on his elbows looking vexed.

"What is happening out there?" Yeah, he was horny as hell, but he still wanted to know what was up! Morgan crawled up on the bed and settled herself on his stomach.

She stretched up, crossing her arms and pulling her cute kitty t-shirt off over her head, she threw it aside revealing a hot pink basque beneath. She wriggled her denim covered ass against him.

"What's happening out there?" She replied, "Is stuff that should have been explained to you before we got to meet. However, that can wait for now. Daria can tell you all about that some other time. All you need to know for now is that you..." She forward and gave him a quick, but rather rough kiss. "Belong to me! And I..." She grabbed his hands, causing him to fall back on the bed, then placed them on her breasts, "Belong to you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked her, beginning to rub and squeeze her lace covered breasts.

"I told you. Daria can tell you all about that. For now... Let's fuck!"

She bucked against his swollen dick and began to kiss him again. Goddess! She was beautiful! Just as lovely as she'd been in his dreams, but now she was actually here, warm and passionate in his arms.

As they kissed she continued to grind her hips against him, Goddess she felt horny! Sitting up she popped open the fastenings of her jeans and slid her hand inside, moaning as she touched herself while Troy watched.

"I think that's my job, don't you?" He pushed her from his lap and got to his knees next to her. He slipped his own hand inside, feeling the hot, wet flesh of her pussy. He gently caressed her clit causing her to moan and press against his touch.

"I think we should get naked," He slid his fingers back out of her jeans, "Don't you?" He grinned wickedly, placing his fingers between his lips and sucking off her juices, then licked his lips in a most sensual way, " And then I think you should let me eat you out. What do you think?" She turned her back to him, displaying the tight lacing of her basque.

"I think, that you should help me from my clothing and then we'll see where it goes from there." He chuckled as he began to pull the lacing loose. He helped her to slide the lace from her body while she knelt before him. He dropped the item from the bed then wrapped his arms around her gently, leaning over her shoulder he suckled her flesh into his mouth, working his tongue over the hard nipple. She reached round and slid her fingers up to the nape of his neck, pulling him tight to her body as he continued to explore with his lips and tongue. She sighed deeply and shuddered under his touch.

"I thought we were getting naked?" She whispered while nuzzling his ear. Drawing back over her shoulder he laughed.

"Getting impatient are we?

"You said you were gonna eat me out!" She pushed him onto his back again and wriggled out of her jeans and the tiny pink thong she wore underneath. Troy snatched the tiny garment from her grasp and playfully swung it round his head before lobbing it from the bed.

)O( )O( )O(

She sat across his abs with her hands on his chest stroking his nipples gently. Troy grinned up at her as she raised to her knees and made her way up his body. She finished up kneeling either side of his head, her warm pussy open to his eyes as she moved to lower herself within his reach. Just the thought of what she wanted him to do made her so wet, she was all but dripping onto his lips.

"Lick!" She demanded, "Eat me!" He grinned up at her before wrapping his arms around her thighs and bringing her pussy to his waiting fluttered the tip of his tongue over her pussy lips,moving slowly across and deliberately avoiding her clit. Morgan whined in need and ground against his lips,urging him to give her what she wanted. He grinned to himself as he moved with her and thrust his tongue inside her. She arched back and began to rotate her hips as he swirled his tongue, enjoying the taste of her sweet juices and the little cries from her throat. Oh she felt soo good on him! He finally gave in and licked firmly up to the tight bundle of nerves and nibbled gently on it.

"Fuck! So good!" Morgan pushed her hips out, thrusting against his teasing she could cum now like this, but she wanted more. She pushed Troy's hands away from her hips and pulled away from his grip. Sliding back she began to unfasten Troy's fly. He pushed himself back upright and watched her, while wiping her juices from round his lips then he licked them from his digits.

"How do I taste?" Morgan laughed while lifting his hips to allow her to remove his jeans down his legs.

"Awesome!" He reached down and caressed her breasts gently, teasing her nipples between his thumb and grinned down at him, then pushed his hand away before dropping down and running her tongue from base to throbbing tip of his swollen dick. He groaned and watched as she continued licking him like a popsicle, she looked up at him coyly as she took the head into her mouth.

)O( )O( )O(

The feeling of being with Morgan was nothing like being with any of his other previous partners at the orgy. He had quickly realised that neither of them were physically talking to the other, the telepathy between them kicking in with no concentration needed. Now they were actually together, in person, it just...happened. Also, he seemed to be getting the same feelings in his chest as he had gotten when he was opened. But hadn't his father said that was a one-off? All the time that he tried to think things through he was distracted by the feelings of her licking and sucking on his erection. She was probably right, as she had 'said' earlier. Ask Daria about it another time, for now just concentrate on the pleasure. And that was growing rapidly by the second.

She began to bob her head taking him a little deeper on every dip, finally her nose touched against his flesh as she inhaled his length down her throat. Troy didn't know how he didn't lose it then and there, he wanted to. He wanted to thrust into her, fucking her mouth as he spewed his seed into her waiting belly. She felt so very amazing, like she was all he'd ever needed, all he had never realised he needed. And now she was here, with him, warm and sexy and ...Goddess he couldn't hold it any more! His hips thrust violently upwards and he shot his load deep inside her, his cry of pleasure bursting from his lips.

Morgan calmly popped him from her throat and licked and sucked him clean before climbing from the bed. She made her way out the door as he came back to consciousness again and pushed himself back to his knees.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He called silently after her.

"Just going to get us some drinks, won't be a sec. Rest." She strolled out into the ballroom, stark naked but flushed with arousal. He watched her retreating behind swaying sexily as she made her way to the refreshments table. Once she was out of sight he settled back on the pillows and waited for his lover to return.

)O( )O( )O(

On returning Morgan climbed back on the bed and handed him a glass of the aphrodisiac wine. It was his third of the evening, but after sharing a brief passionate kiss with her Troy downed the liquid anyway. He waited for her to tuck the glasses away under the edge of the bed before pulling her into his embrace again. They were both kneeling with their arms wrapped round each other's body and Troy's solid dick trapped between their stomachs. They kissed gently at first,then more passionately as their hands began to each explore the others hot body. The fluttering in his chest continued as their excitement grew. No stalling this time, he had to have her, had to be inside her hot body the next time he came. He eased her onto her back and slid his kisses from her mouth down to her throat where he nipped and sucked at the flesh, marking her as his own. Morgan's breath was coming out in short little pants and gasps. She had never surrendered herself to a man like this before, and his touch was like fire. Inside, she was feeling the pulsing building in her chest too, but unlike Troy, she knew what was happening.

Troy continued on his oral journey, licking and sucking as he made his way across her breasts, nibbling gently at each nipple. Then he moved across her flat stomach, pausing to swirl his tongue in her navel as she mewled and clawed blindly to clutch him to her body. He knew where she wanted him. Hell! It was where he wanted to be too. As he reached the junction of her thighs she arched sharply, pulling her knees to her stomach and opening her legs to reveal her throbbing pussy to his gaze. He wasted no time, thrusting his tongue into the moist folds and bringing his finger up to stimulate the hard nub of her clit. She cried out and reached for him.

"NO!" She panted, "No more! Inside. I want you, inside me. Now. Please?" Her last words were a pleading whine that he could not deny. The pulse inside him was growing stronger by the minute but he was not afraid. Somehow he knew that it was alright, nothing could hurt him. He was with Morgan and that was meant to be.

He pulled up from his teasing and knelt between her thighs, leaning over her he rested his forehead on hers looking eyes as he panted softly, eyes gently exploring her face.

"OK." His mind whispered, "Are you ready for me now?" She nodded quickly and he pressed a deep kiss to her lips. "OK then." He lifted slightly and glanced down as he guided the swollen head of his dick to her entrance. He brought his gaze back her and slowly pushed in. It felt...Different. Not like two people just making love, like something world shatteringly important, though he knew not why.

Their bodies melted together, his shaft sliding perfectly inside her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding his body captive against hers. And then he began to move. He pulled back until just the throbbing head was inside her and then he pushed all the way back inside her heat. She moaned in pleasure and found her body felt completely boneless as he repeated the action, a little faster, a little harder. He continued to thrust into her, jerking progressively faster, feeling more out of control with every movement. He could feel the muscles in his ass contracting and releasing in time with his thrusts. He knew that he wasn't going to last a lot longer and neither was Morgan by the feel of it. Her wet channel was pulsing around him as he powerfully drove them both to release.

)O( )O( )O(

Outside in the ballroom, most of the assembled people had stopped their coupling. They lay in each others arms, waiting quietly for what they knew was coming. They had been waiting a long time for this union. The one that would bring the child to save their world. The one that the Brotherhood of the Cross had been successfully fighting against for decades. Slaughtering countless young gifteds before they were able to complete the coupling that would bond them together,and make them ready to bring forth the child. The Union of The Sapphire and The Rose. Troy and Morgan.

)O( )O( )O(

Alone on the bed the young lovers hurtled headlong to their climax, only she aware of what was to happen. It wasn't really the best way for it to happen. A Sapphire who didn't know what he was, who he was. One who had been brought up outside of the Brethren. It would have been preferable to have been able to tell him, explain it to him. But their had been no time. The signs were that, yet again, despite hiding him so very well, the Brotherhood may have found the Sapphire's identity. The union was the only way to protect him, without it his gifts would be limited and he would not be able to protect himself if they came after him. They were both a little young, they would have preferred to give them time, but it was necessary. Too many chances had been destroyed, but not now. Not this one. The union would begin tonight. And after that the boy could be taught what he needed to know before the time came to bring the child to being.

Morgan's hips raised beneath him, she was ready. He thrust down hard, with short, tight thrusts as his body exploded into hers and hers gripped his tightly as her orgasm ripped a scream from her throat. The feeling in Troy's chest seemed to burst upwards, more violently and more intense than at his opening. Sapphire blue flames burst from him, cold as spread accross the bed and up the walls. Morgan's pink, quickly joined them, sheening the room in a soft violet glow. Their peak seemed to last forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes. As their bodies relaxed, the cold flames died leaving not a sign that they had been there behind them. The lovers collapsed onto the bed in each others embrace panting spoke first.

"What the fuck just happened?" He demanded in her mind. She snuggled closer to him and laughed.

"I told you. Ask Daria! Later. Rest, my love." They had only physically met for the first time tonight, but he didn't even question her words. Just smiled his beautiful smile and closed his eyes.

)O( )O( )O(

Out side of the room they lay in, their brethren were in silence, still in shock of the spectacle they had just experienced. The light from the young lovers had spilled out into the ballroom, illuminating the whole room in their auric light. It had been expected, but they had waited so very long for it that many were unsure of whether it would happen in reality.

Daria sat in silence on a chaise with Lynnit and also Troy's parents. She lifted her head and reached to squeeze Jack's hand.

"Now we know." She said simply smiling softly into the man's worried people had still doubted whether Troy was truly the Sapphire. Jack ran his hand through his hair then pulled his wife into his lap.

"What happen's to him now? When do I admit to lying to my son." He was glad to be back with his people, back in the arms of his brethren, but he felt that he had betrayed his child.

"You didn't lie to him, Jack. By not telling him what he was, you stopped him from giving himself away. He couldn't accidentally reveal what he himself didn't know. You kept him safe."

"Then why do I feel so bloody guilty?" He asked. Lucy was snuggled in his arms weeping softly. "They will come for him now, won't they? The Brotherhood?" Daria sighed deeply, rubbing her hands over her face, Lynnit slid to the edge of her seat and took over.

"We do think that they may already on his trail." His mother sobbed.

"Oh Goddess! Protect my baby!"

"He is not a child. Now that the union has begun he can begin his training. He is the Sapphire. He will be strong enough to protect himself to a certain extent. He needs to begin his training as soon as possible, tomorrow Kris and Michie will start his lessons."

Jack nodded and stared at his bare feet briefly. "But he needs to be opened further now doesn't he? By a Priest?" Daria had been expecting Jack to object to this. "Not Wolfe! That perverted bastard is not touching my boy!" He exclaimed.

"He is my Priest." Daria said softly, "I don't like it anymore than you, but it must be a Priest."

"Yes." Lynnit said, "It must be a Priest, but it doesn't actually state it must be the Priest of his own country." She smiled gently to her friend, "Send him to me."

"What?" Troy's mother asked, "Why?"

"I have a Priest too. A more powerful one than Wolfe. And I trust Drue not to hurt Troy."

)O( )O( )O(

Daria was a little concerned about Lynnit's suggestion . "But Lynnie, he's Morgan's father."

"All the more reason why he should do it. He won't hurt his daughter's mate. The laws say he must be opened by a Priest and I don't think any of us really want's Wolfe to do it." It seemed the obvious solution to her. "So, send him to me and I will have Drue complete his opening." She looked into their eyes and it was soon clear they thought she was probably right.

"OK, then." Daria finally accepted. "Kris and Michie will train him and we will send him to you for the next full moon and Drue can open him. And after the moon he can be with Morgan again, so it will give them time together." Lynnit nodded her assent and then sighed.

"Time to part them again now. Seems sad."

"But it must be done."

Troy's parents stood from the chaise, Lucy still enfolded in her husbands arms, Daria nodded to them, "Go find the rest of your clothes, then we'll help you to get him in your car so you can take him home. He'll be alright. Michie will come tomorrow to begin his lessons." She wished them goodnight and left them with Lynnit.

)O( )O( )O(

In the bedroom Troy lay in Morgan's arms, body completely still, breathing almost too shallow to observe. She was just about awake, she lay stroking his hair as his parents and her Priestess arrived to take him away. She didn't want to be parted from him. They were meant to be together and just lying here with him felt so right. Sitting up slightly she pressed a kiss to his lips then resigned herself to being parted again. If only for a little while.

Jack covered his son with a light blanket then lifted him gently in his muscular arms. Morgan slid back across the bed away from them as tears began to prick in her eyes. Lynnit wrapped her arms around her acolyte and kissed the girls cheek.

"Don't cry, Dearheart." She whispered, "You'll be together again soon, I promise." They held onto each other as they watched Jack carry his son away.

He took him from the ballroom and down the stairs, then Kris accompanied him and his wife as they placed their precious child on the back seat of the car. Kris kissed them both goodnight ,then watched as they drove away back to their home.

_**Should be starting some one-shots soon. Any suggestions!**_


	7. Chapter 8

**_Hi to anyone who's reading this! You can now leave anonymous reviews. Please! _**

Back at home, Jack Bolton lifted his son from his car and, while his wife, Lucy held the door open for him, he carried Troy in. Then he made his way upstairs and laid him on his bed and covered him up. He never stirred from his slumber at any time, just gave a sleepy whine before wriggling around a little then settling into deeper sleep, if that was at all possible. Jack stood watching him sleep for a little while. They had always known that this was coming, that their child had shown all the signs of being the Sapphire. He remembered the last time they had taken the blonde haired toddler to the Temple and how he had shocked everyone by making his way to the altar and kneeling in silent prayer. Then he had immediately rushed to tell Lucy about 'The Nice Lady' who had talked to him inside his head. That had been the first sign that he was destined for greater things. Astrid, the Priestess before Daria, Had undertaken the task of making up Troy's birth charts and examining all the signs and portents that had finally lead to the belief that the boy could possibly be the Sapphire.

The decision had been made to remove the boy from gifted life, so he could pick up no quirks or learn to use his gifts from others. It had been hard for him and Lucy. Gifted bodies tended to crave the company of others like themselves, and not just in a sexual had had to bring up their child alone with no-one from their brethren to discuss any of the problems that could have arose. And in the last couple of months problems had. Troy's eighteen year old body had began to lust after the things a young Gifted should have been doing. Even before opening, the legally aged boys and girls would often end up together after meetings. And although it wasn't really supposed to happen, they often ended up couping together and the adults just overlooked it as long as no one was harmed. Troy had not had this release though and his dreams had been more powerful than those of the other Gifted youth. Now, hopefully, that would begin to ease. His father turned of the light and made his way downstairs to his wife.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy slept quite a dreamless sleep, which was surprising considering his activity of the previous night. Around about dawn he had experienced a highly erotic image of Morgan dancing naked in his bedroom. In the dream he had watched he from the chest at the bottom of his bed, slowly stroking himself to hardness as she shook her hips and spun round before him. His dream self had stood to take her in his arms and she faced him and the words, "I'm waiting for you, my love," flashed into his brain as he jerked awake. Staring around himself, he was surprised to find he was at home. He didn't remember how he had got there, his last memory was of being with the luscious red-head and the violet flames. As he came conscious of his surroundings he became aware that he was aroused, not surprising considering the dream that had awoken him.

He crawled from his bed and made his way into the shower. He turned on the water and stepped under the flow. As he began to wash he realised his erection wasn't going to go away on it's own. Reaching down with a soapy hand he grasped his length and began to run his hand up and down the hard flesh. Goddess! It felt good! He lent against the wall and dropped his head forward, his eyes closing as his mind began to fill with positively filthy thoughts. Thoughts of Morgan doing this service for him. Kissing his neck as her fingers jerked him progressively faster, just the way his own were. Mrs Evans, pinning him to a sun-lounger next to the pool at Lava Springs, her open robe hiding their naked forms from view as she rode his hot body. Ryan Evans on all fours while he fucked his ass and jerked him off backstage at the school theatre. He couldn't believe he had enjoyed coupling with the other boy. And Michie, on her knees before him, cupping her breasts while he fucked them furiously. His dick throbbed in his grip as he moved his hand faster. He cried out as he shot hot cum against the tiled wall. He stood for a while panting under the streaming water, before turning off the flow and staggering out to begin drying himself.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy dressed and went down to eat breakfast. His parents were already eating when he joined them. They both behaved like nothing unusual had happened the night before, Jack was drinking coffee and looking at the paper while Lucy was finishing her cereal.

"OK,son? Sleep well?" His father asked. What was he supposed to say?

"Yeah,dad. I was exhausted after all the sex I had at the orgy. By the way, I saw you fucking." No, he didn't think he should say that.

"Yeah, I slept OK." Was all he said.

"Well, eat and get ready then, and I'll drive you to school."

"No thanks. I'll take my truck. Said I'd pick up Gabriella." Jack smiled and nodded.

"I'm off then. Wanna do some paperwork before lessons start. See ya!" He lent over and gently kissed his wife and then got up and made his way out to work with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Jack?" His wife called after him, "Remember that Michie is coming over tonight." He paused in the doorway and just nodded sharply then left the house.

)O( )O( )O(

"Mom? Why is Michie coming here?" Troy inquired.

"Oh, you do remember her from last night then!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes, of course!" He turned a pretty shade of pink realising his mother knew who he'd been with the night before. Lucy took a deep breath and touched his arm tenderly.

"There are things that you need to know. Things that should really have been explained to you before last night."

"What? Like why people at the Temple treating me different when they saw me with Morgan? Why flames shot from our bodies after dad told me that that was a one-off?" He gave her a tight smile and raised an eyebrow. "Things like that?" He didn't know why but he felt a little angry about it. His mother grasped her son's hand and raised it to her lips and kissed it.

"Yes. Things like that. I'm sorry. We had to protect you."

"From what? Who?" What the fuck?

"You will be told everything you need to know. You will have lessons. Michie is coming...Tonight... To begin your lessons. She will explain everything. Don't worry." She patted his arm, then let him go.

"Don't worry? When you've been protecting me, but won't tell me what from?" He pulled away,then went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. He poured his breakfast in silence. After he'd eaten the first spoonful he turned and looked at her.

"Am I gonna be OK?" He asked. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Oh you will be fine." She assured him. Troy's face broke out into a massive grin.

"So! When do I get to see Morgan again?" His mother laughed a little.

"Two weeks!"

"Aww! Hell! Why do I have to wait that long?"

"Because you do! Other things have to happen before you can be with her again. Plus. She's gone home."

"To England?" He whined.

"Yes. And you get to go there too. That's where the other thing is going to take place." Troy put his bowl down and leaned back on the counter, crossing his ankles.

"This other thing? Does it involve sex?" Oh he finds out, she thought.

"Umm? Yes it does. And it will all be explained to you in good time. Now, finish your breakfast and be off with you before you're late!" He glanced down at his watch. Was that the time? He bolted the last of his cereal, swigged down his juice, then kissed his mom on the cheek and with a quick "bye" he was out the door and on his way.

)O( )O( )O(

School was a little...Boring after his activities of the weekend. He still felt odd around Gabriella, there was definitely something not right going on. She was a little clingy, she kept trying to kiss him in public and making little remarks to let him know she was up for sex if he wanted it that evening. But he didn't want sex, not because he was tired after the orgy, but because he didn't want to do it with her. There was definitely something going on with her the last couple of weeks. As he walked around the school he found that there were plenty of other people that he would willingly be 'up for it' with.

Sharpay Evans quietly cornered him to welcome him back to his brethren. She did of course point out that _she _should have been the first Evans to get the pleasure of his dick inside them, but he assured her he would make up for that omission at the next orgy.

Troy and Ryan shared a secret smile on their way to English class.

"So what did you think of it then?" He asked. Troy crossed over the hall to get close enough so no one else could hear.

"Umm? Do you mean the, err, 'function' in general?" Troy accompanied the remark with air quotes. "Or do you mean fucking you up the ass!" Ryan shuddered as he felt the blood rush to his groin. Troy glanced down at the tent appearing in the dancer's pants and grinned.

"Don't!" Ryan exclaimed. You'll make me hard! Someone will see!"

Troy smiled apologetically, "Sorry, dude. Function was fantastic. And doing you was pretty good too! Sharpay's not happy though!"

"Well it makes a change for me to get something she wants!" With a cheeky grin he strutted off ahead of Troy while he waited for Chad to catch him up. He couldn't help watching the boys pert ass as he strode away from him.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy dropped Gabi off home, sharing a rather unpleasant kiss with her. She was eager for more, her hands trying to touch and stroke him in ways and places he didn't want. He pushed her away from him a little more roughly than he meant to.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Troy?" She demanded. He immediately felt a little guilty for his behaviour.

"Look Gabi. I'm sorry OK. I don't know what it is. I think I'm just a little tired with all this religious stuff." And all the fucking. "Give me a little time to sort myself out. I'll be fine, I'm sure." He helped her out of the truck.

"Well, don't take too long or I might have moved on!" She exclaimed. Or you might not be around to change your mind, she thought.

Troy leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she stormed off towards her house. He sighed and climbed back into his truck and swung it around and began to drive off to his own home.

Gabi turned as she got to the door and watched him drive away. Well it had been worth the move to New Mexico. They had found the latest Sapphire, and by luck or fate he was her boyfriend! Didn't matter how much they tried to hide him now. She had already given the Brotherhood pictures and details on him. It would only be a matter of time now before they would eliminate this generations threat. Surprisingly, she did feel a little regret that her first love was the one they had been looking for. But these things happen. And Daddy had found a way to make it up to her, and reward her for finding him.

They were going to let her be the one to slit the Sapphire's throat.

**_Yes! Gabi's evil! Sorry about that! :) And Michie's waiting for Troy at home. Wonder what they'll do? LOL Allie x_**


	8. Chapter 9

**_Hi! Little unsure about some of this chapter so let me know what you think. thanks to my reviewers! Let me know what you think people! Allie x_**

Troy opened the front door and called out to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Any one home?" Lucy appeared from the kitchen smiling threw his rucksack down in the corner and followed her back into the kitchen.

"How was school?" She asked, making conversation more than anything, and not wanting to think about what was happening later that evening. Michie had said she would be around at about seven o'clock, to give them time to eat before she began the boy's lessons.

"School was fine." He picked up some of the peas that Lucy had been shelling and popped them in his mouth.

"Leave those alone!" She laughed, "Or they'll be none left for dinner!"

"I'm eating vegetables! You should be pleased!" He ate a few more before she shooed him away from the bowl. He knew that she wasn't convinced with his took a deep inward breath, luckily he had always been able to talk about things with his mother.

"Mom. Now I know this might sound odd, but I think there's something going on with Gabi."

"What kind of thing? Is she cheating on you!" He shook his head and chuckled at that.

"Not really something I could complain about after last night, is it? No, she just seems odd,I don't really know what, but... I don't feel... Safe with her anymore. I don't really know how else to descibe it." He sat down on the stool and watched as his mother finished the last of the peas.

)O( )O( )O(

Lucy was really worried about this. How could she tell him? The suspicion was that the Brotherhood of the Cross may have followed them to New Mexico. And to be honest Lucy had never been completely happy with Troy and Gabi's relationship. As an opened Gifted she had always had a feel for people's natures, no matter what personality they showed to the world. She'd always felt the young woman was hiding something and now her son was feeling it too. She'd have to talk to Daria. What a perfect way it would be for the Brotherhood to get their hands on the Sapphire. She stared off into space. Troy reached over and touched her arm.

"Mom? What do you think I should do?" This could be bad Lucy was thinking, but she didn't want to tell him that before his training started. He needed to be calm to stay focused.

"I think that you shouldn't worry too much. I think you're probably feeling a little guilty about what you did at the Function..."

"Orgy!" He cut in grinning at her.

"It's called a 'Function'! Anyway, you're feeling a little guilty, so you think that she can tell what you've been up to, and that she's angry about it. That's all. You're just imagining it. Now go wash up, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Troy sneeked another handful of peas and dashed upstairs to have a quick shower. As soon as Lucy heard the water running she was on the phone to Daria. She didn't dare to tell her of her suspicions over the phone so she invited her over for coffee the next afternoon.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy came back down a short while later wearing clean jeans and a blue checked shirt. Lucy smiled as he came into the dining room and sat down, Jack came in too and noticed his sons attire.

"Looking good,son! Dressed up nice for your visitor?" He chuckled. Troy turned blood red.

"I just got changed, no different to normal." The boy claimed.

"No different to normal? Where are your sweats then?"He teased.

"Jack! Stop teasing him and come have your dinner!"

They sat down together and chatted while they ate, it was a pleasant meal. After dinner, Jack washed up and Troy and his mother dried up and put away. Glancing up at the clock she noticed the time, just after ten to seven. Michie would arrive soon.

"Troy go wait in the dining room, when Michie gets here I'll send her into you. Your dad and I are gonna watch tv. We won't disturb you." She ushered him off then went to the lounge, where her husband was waiting, and snuggled up to him on the couch.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy didn't really know why he was so anxious about her arrival, after their interaction of the previous night. But as he sat there alone he felt his hands beginning to sweat as he waited for her. He jumped as he heard the doorbell go and his mother's voice as she welcomed his guest. The door opened and she came into the room. Tall, blonde and beautiful for a woman of her age, she smiled warmly at him as she made her way across to where he sat at the table. He rose to meet her and she rather formally shook his hand and offered her cheek. He kissed it gently and was immediately assaulted by a rush of arousal that he hadn't expected.

Michie,as an experienced gifted felt the flash of fire through his skin. She grinned at him. Less than twenty-four hours since they were at the orgy and yet she might be gonna get a little more action with the newly found Sapphire!

They sat together on opposite sides of the table as she emptied files and journals from her bag and spead them out in preparation of the start of his lessons. Great! Troy thought more lessons!

"Shall we begin?" Michie asked holding her hands in front of her. "Right. We are what is known as Gifteds. We follow an ancient form of religion, but the most important thing about us, is we are born to this. You cannot choose to be a Gifted, the powers have to be within you. The powers are mainly forms of telepathy, telekinesis and various forms of psychic abilities. There are a few rare talents, but we won't talk about those yet."

Troy just sat in silence, trying to take it all in.

"My main purpose of coming tonight is to give you the basics, and to purify an protect your personal space now that you are opened and ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face. She sighed deeply, now she was supposed to explain to him what he was.

"In the laws of our people there is the promise of a union between two people that will result in a Child. A Child that will bring acceptence for our people, that will save us from the persecution our brethren have always been subject to. That couple are called the Sapphire and the Rose. Every generation they are born. And every generation a group called The Brotherhood of The Cross has killed either one or both and stopped the coming of the Child. This generation this must not happen. The union has already began so they can build their gifts together and protect themselves and bring forth the Child." Troy listened intently.

"Do all newbies have to learn all this?" He wondered.

"No. Most Gifteds would have learnt all this growing up." When would he catch on?

"Why didn't I?"

"Because you were removed from interacting with us. You're parents protected you, kept you hidden."

"Protected me? Why?" He paused, "Oh fuck!" She smiled softly. He'd got it.

"Morgan is the Rose and you are the Sapphire."

"But I'm too young to be a dad!" He exclaimed. Michie burst out laughing.

"Not now! You aren't required to make babies yet!" He gave a relieved sigh. "Next month will do!" She laughed.

"What?"

"Just joking. The projected timeline is sometime in the next ten years. There is plenty of time for you and Morgan to get properly aquainted. Did your mom tell you she's gone home?"

"Yes. She did. Did she really fly all the way over here for the...Function and then go home again the next day?"

"She wanted to meet you. We weren't sure if you would bond straight away."She admitted.

"What happens now?"

"We are sending you out to her. And you get to stay over there for a while."

"Cool."

Michie decided to hold back from telling him about the other opening he would have to go through when he was in England. This was just the first night of his lessons, Kris could explain all the awkward stuff with him. She was ready to wrap up the boring stuff and see if he was up for some fun.

)O( )O( )O(

Michie stood up from the table and picked up a small bag from her handbag.

"I have to perform some rituals in your room now, for your protection."

"Oh. OK" He got to his feet.

"Wanna show me where it is?" Troy felt his heart beat a little faster as he led Michie up the stairs to his room. In the lounge his father discretely turned the volume up on the television. Whatever happened up in his son's room was between him and his visitor.

He held the door open and she followed him in, glancing round at all the basketball memorabilia on the walls. She settled the bag on the chest at the botton of the bed and began to pull out the contents. The first item she used was a bundle of herbs tightly wrapped in thread. She lit a small candle in a holder and used it to start the dried greenery smouldering. Picking up a large white feather she made her way around his room, wafting the smoke into all corners of his room with the feather. Troy stood in the middle of his room and his eyes followed her around as she chanted softly under her breath. When she came back to where she had started she placed the herbs in a small bowl and left them to burn out. Next she took the candle and made her way round again, holding it up to illuminate all the corners of the room, next she walked round sprinkling water and finally salt. She came back to join Troy with a small bottle of oil in her hands.

"Now I have to bless you." She told him, giving him a cheeky wink. "Take your shirt off now,please."

"Oh! What are you gonna do with that?" He pointed to the bottle as he began to unbutton his shirt. He looked so nervous! She had to laugh.

"It's OK. It's just almond oil. I have to annoint your body. No big." She reached and helped him with his shirt. She folded it roughly and put it on the chair in the corner. She came back to stand facing him. "Ready?" He was nervous as hell, he knew she said it was nothing but he was still worried. He nodded his assent.

She smiled and began to chant softly again, the words seeming to be nonsence to Troy as he awaited whatever she was going to do to him. She put a little of the oil on her index finger. She touched him between his brows, then his left nipple, right shoulder, left shoulder, right nipple, then back to the point she started at. She smiled softly then went back down to his left nipple again. Her voice filled the silence of Troy's room.

"And thus I seal this sygil." She stepped back and wiped her fingers on a tissue. "All done!" She smiled. All done? All Troy could think of now was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to screw her again. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Michie was not stupid, she felt the subtle changes in his demeanor and the way his breath was coming slower and deeper than before.

"Is their something you want, Troy?" She stepped closer to him, staring into his ocean blue eyes. He couldn't resist.

"Yeah!" He breathed, "You!" He grabbed her in his arms and began to kiss her frantically.

This could be fun she thought.

)O( )O( )O(

Michie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kisses with a passion. She felt him beginning to manipulate her towards his bed, she did not resist, it was where she wanted to be. She allowed him to push her down on the covers, his kisses moving down onto her exposed throat. He began to nibble gently on her flesh, she pushed him slightly away.

"No. You mustn't mark me there. It will show."He had dropped to his knees, but he pulled back at her request.

"Why can't I mark you?" He asked.

"Because I am a teacher. A normal one, and it won't look good to arrive at work tomorrow with a hickey. Especially one caused by a boy only three years older than my students!"

"OK. I won't mark you." He went back to kissing and nuzzling at her throat, licking her flesh, but not using his teeth. Michie arched back as he lay over her, enjoying the feeling of his body upon hers.

"I didn't say you couldn't mark me, just not there." She pushed him back from her and began to unbutton the white shirt-blouse she wore. She peeled the fabric back from her form, then slid her fingers under the edge of her bra and pulled it up, releasing her luscious breasts to his view. She drew him back to her body.

"The underside of my breasts are very sensitive, I like to be kissed there. You can mark me there if you want." She stretched her arms above her head, lifting her breasts naturally and giving him better access to the sensitive skin.

Troy slowly licked the area she had requested. She began to whine in pleasure and her nipples stiffened and became erect without him even touching them. He began to suck harshly, biting the flesh gently this teeth scraping and leaving a small bruise on her skin. Michie's eyes were shut now as she concentrated on the intense feelings he was causing in her body. She could feel her pussy becoming wetter by the moment, she needed some pressure there. As he lifted up to admire his handywork she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back.

"I need contact." She told him, "Get between my legs." He moved slightly back as she spread her knees and moved her feet apart from where they hung over the side of the bed. She guestured to him with her index finger. "Come here then, darling!"

Troy moved between her thighs, leaning up to suckle on her hard nipple. She reached her hands down to his ass and pulled him hard against her. He lifted up and grinned at her before grinding his rapidly hardening dick into her groin. She gasped as she pushed up from the ground pressing herself harder to his body.

"Do you like that?" He asked, beginning to hump against her.

"So good!" Her arms fell limp at her sides.

"Would you like me to go down on you?" He began to move back from her, he knew what her answer would be. He began to unbutton her pants.

"Please!" She whined pushing his hands away and taking over. She lowered the zip and lifted her hips from the bed, Troy pulled them down off her legs and put them aside with her shoes that he removed also. Leaning forward he hooked a finger in the fabric of her panties and moved it aside exposing her swollen, dripping pussy. Goddess! He loved doing this!

He gently began to lick at the moist lips, his tongue swirling gently round the heated flesh, but deliberately avoiding her clit for now. Michie arched up into his mouth, groaning as she began to rotate her hips in time with his licks. Moving closer he finally took her clit between his lips and began to suck gently on the tight bundle of nerves, while dragging the tip of his tongue over it. As she began to writhe more violently he slipped his middle finger into her and began to stoke it gently in and out. Oh Goddess! That felt good! She could feel her sex beginning to throb with pleasure, her eyes fluttered as she continued to roll her hips beneath him. She reached down and pushed his head further towards her body, lifting her feet to the edge of the bed to open herself wider to his touch.

He drew his mouth away, but added two more fingers to her throbbing passage and moved his thumb up to rub her clit.

"Is that nice? He watched her face intently as it contorted in a grimace of pure pleasure. "Cum for me, Mitchie? Please?"

He didn't need to ask, her body could take no more teasing. She pushed her ass from the bed, her hips blindly thrusting against his touch as her excitement peaked and exploded. She screamed his name as she strained against his fingers as he prolonged her orgasm as long as he could. She collapsed back against the bed, her feet slipping from the bed to dangle limp, either side of him again. Standing up he leant over her and gently kissed her lips.

"Shall we get naked now?" He asked and began to remove his shirt. She watched him from her prone position on the bed, smiling lustfully.

"You first. Then you can help me. I don't think I could even sit up right now. You are very good at pleasuring a woman, boy." Troy grinned his cheeky grin, full of pride.

He dropped the shirt behind him then popped the button on his fly. He deliberately stood as close to her as he could between her thighs as he slowly lowered the zipper.

"I was hoping we would end up here." He pushed them down his thighs revealing blue stripped cotton boxers barely restraining his swollen manhood. He kicked his jeans away, then began to caress himself through the fabric. "Wanna touch?" He invited coyly.

Michie pushed herself up on her elbows before sitting up completely, reaching forward she gripped him through his boxers and began to stroke her fist up and down his length.

Troy moaned loudly as he watched the movement of her hand. Felt so good! But flesh on flesh was even better.

"Wanna see?" She laughed and let him go.

Troy hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and began to slide them down, his dick popping free from it's constraint. Michie slid her hands around his ass and took his head between her lips as he let the fabric slip down to his feet. She pulled him in a little more, he decided to see how far she'd let him go and began to slowly thrust down her tight throat. Michie was not inexperienced like Gabi when it came to sex. She had many years on the girl, and had had many more lovers than her, especially with the amount of Functions that she had attended. She barely blinked an eye as Troy began to increase the spead and depth of his penetration. She looked up at him. His head was thrown back and he was moaning loudly now, she could tell he was getting close. Reaching beneath she gently squeezed and pulled at his sac, waiting for the tell-tale signs that he was about to cum. His hips thrust involuntarily deeper as his balls tightened and he shot his load down Michie's throat, crying out his pleasure. She slid her mouth back and bobbed on him sucking up the hot juices as they shot from his body.

)O( )O( )O(

It was all Troy could do to stay standing upright as Michie released him from her mouth. And when she slowly wiped the cum that had escaped from her mouth away with her fingers before licking it slowly off with her pink tongue... He thought he was going to cum again straight away!

She watched the boy as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Come on. Sit here, before you fall down!" She laughed and helped him to flop onto the bed next to her. She encouraged him to lay in the middle of his bed with his head on the pillows . She removed her bunched up clothing and tossed it down on the floor with his, then stretched out next to him on the bed.

"This is nice." He told her,"Laying here with you, and not having to rush straight off. You don't have to rush straight off yet, do you?"

"No, I can stay a while longer." She wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled close. For a while she thought that he was going to fall asleep on her, but then she felt his lips against her throat and his hand slipped between her legs as he began to stroke her inner thighs. She gave a little moan and rolled onto her back, Troy followed her across the bed. His mouth covered her breast as he licked and sucked gently, Michie ruffled his hair at the nape of his neck. He shuddered with pleasure at her touch and slid across to caress the other fleshy globe. She pulled him up to face her and drew his lips to hers, while he was intent on their kissing she twisted him quickly so he was on his back beneath her. As the kiss was broken he grinned up at her.

"So. What we gonna do now?" He grinned, blue eyes sparkling with lust.

"Well, I think it only right, as your teacher, to make sure you know as many ways to make love as possible. So I'm gonna see what positions you know for a start." She raised an eyebrow and waited.

"What you want me to tell you? Now?" He twisted a little uncomfortably beneath her. She found the fact that he found her question a little embarrasing completely adorable!

"Yes. Now, please." She rested against his stomach and crossed her arms on his chest.

"Umm. Well. I've not really done it that many ways." His face flushed blood red. Michie didn't know how she didn't giggle to be honest. "I'd only done it...Normal with my girlfriend." He didn't know why, but he really didn't want to think about Gabi.

"Missionary position. You on top of her." Troy just nodded.

"Last night at the...Function, I did a couple of other things.."

"Including, so I understand, making love to another guy. What did you think of that?" Troy's face was now a lovely shade of pink.

"Not as bad as I thought. Still not sure about it though, I think the wine helped." Michie gave a little laugh, then went quiet. She decided she should tell him, but not yet. First she wanted to enjoy his youthful body again, perhaps teach him some new things!

)O( )O( )O(

"Settle back." Michie told him, she knelt up next to him as he adjusted himself on his pillows. "Now bend your legs so your knees are up." She moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as she leant over him.

"I'm going to ride you like the prime stud you are!" She threw a leg over him and settled across his hips. Leaning forward she gently placed kisses on his lips and throat. "Are you ready for me?" She reached behind herself and ran her fingers up and down his dick bringing him to fullness, ready for her dripping pussy. She kissed him deeply as she guided herself back onto his erection, Troy reached beneath her and helped slide his body inside hers. Both groaned loudly as their bodies came together. She slid herself up until just the head was inside her, then thrust back hard on him. She watched as the boy collapsed back against the pillows, his hips beginning to move of their own violation as he thrust back close to her body. Michie began to move faster, her hands gripping his shoulders as she rode him hard. He felt so good! Her position allowed her to control the pace and depth of their union, the angle of her body pushing her clit harder against his groin. She began to pant harshly her mouth close to his ear, filthy words slipping from her lips. Troy found her dirty talk spurred him on, he pushed up with his feet meeting her thrusts with his own. He began to caress her behind, stroking and squeezing the firm flesh as she rode him faster.

"Come on! she whispered, "Harder! Fuck me harder! You wicked! Wicked boy!" Troy pulled her close and thrust his tongue down her throat. Wrapping his arms around her he rolled their joined bodies back over so he was back on top. He took a few moments to adjust their position, lifting her hips onto his thighs as he slid back into her and began to pump rapidly into her again. Michie reached up and gripped his biceps as he leant over her,she arched and pressed closer. The pulsing inside was telling her her body was getting ready to cum again, but she didn't want to just yet. She gave him a massive shove backwards and he fell on his heels, his dick coming out of her slippery channel. Getting up on her hands and knees she lowered herself down before him, wantonly displaying her throbbing pink lips and opening to the boy. She looked over her shoulder at him her eyes wild with lust.

"Come on then! Take me! Fuck me like an animal!Or aren't you man enough for me!"

Troy was quite shocked by her outburst, aside from talking dirty, she seemed so nice! She was a teacher for Goddess sake. But he had to admit it also turned him on like hell, and his dick gave a jolt as crawled up behind her. He ran his fingers over her dripping hole, then sucked her juices from them. Michie grinned as he grabbed her ass and guided his dick back inside her. She was so hot and wet! He growled softly as he thrust fully inside her.

"So you are an animal then!" She giggled. Troy pulled back gently, then thrust back again as hard as he dared. Michie moaned as her head dropped forward onto the pillow in front of her.

"Oh yeah! And let's see if you're woman enough to take me!" He gripped the back of her neck as he began to pound into her. She hadn't expected him to be so...aggressive with his lovemaking! Goddess he felt good though, his hardness sliding rapidly in and out of her body as he moved forward, wrapping his hands round her and teasing her nipples. She squealed and arched back onto him, her head thrust back onto his shoulder, eyes shut tight. Those incredible blue eyes were flashing violet with lust as he ground his hips against hers.

"How do you like this?" He demanded. "Still think I'm a little boy?" He punctuated his words with harder thrusts, gritting his teeth in ecstacy. He didn't think he was gonna be able to keep this up much longer. He pulled her upright on her knees in front of him, the position allowed him to manipulate her clit with rapidly circling fingertips.

"Fuck!" She panted,"You're not a little boy! Make me cum, Troy! Please!" Reaching one arm behind her she wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him passionately. Her other hand she stretched over the hand he pleasured her with, keeping it in place as the fire inside her grew. "I'm gonna cum!" She screamed,"Now,now,now!"

Troy's fingers continued to circle the hot little bud as she exploded with pleasure, her whole body beginning to shake as she released. As her slick passage pulsed around his dick he let go, jets of hot cum bathing her inside. He cried out for her, shocked at the intensity of his climax. His whole body shook as he held her in his arms, gently placing kisses on her ear and the back of her neck, panting heavily.

)O( )O( )O(

"That!" He breathed in her ear, "Was. Fucking. Awesome!" He punctuated his words with kisses on her cheek. Michie just hung in his arms still out of it as her body experienced the most amazing aftershocks of pleasure. Troy pulled his body slowly out of hers and helped her to lay down on his bed again, then he lay quietly down next to her. She snuggled onto his shoulder and lazily trailed her fingers over his chest that glistened with the sweat of his exertion. She just smiled gently up at him.

"Do I really have to give you to Morgan?" She asked.

"What? Aren't I allowed to, you know, be with other people when I'm with her?" He looked a little concerned, but then smiled softly. "Perhaps I won't want others when I'm with her?"

"Oh you will. And you are allowed other lovers, it's positively encouraged. But you will desire her all the time. If she's there and you're horny, you'll have her!" Michie laughed. "But you'll still desire other partners, and you'll have them too. But Morgan will be your priority. You'll want her all the time. At least until the baby is conceived. So you have a long time until that moment comes."

She tucked her head under his chin as he lay sprawled on his back with his hands above his head. In minutes they had both slipped into peaceful sleep. As her eyes shut she thought that she shouldn't do this. She had to go home, she had school in the morning. And she hadn't told him about the other opening. Never mind, Kris could tell him tomorrow. Might be better coming from a man. She was so warm and comfortable, wouldn't hurt to shut her eyes for a little while, would it?


	9. Chapter 10

_**A/N This is rather a long chapter again! Thank-you to those who have been reading my work and extra big thanks to those who review, especially to CougrrrShae () Hugs my friend!**_

After Michie had began Troy's lessons she had fallen asleep with him. Lucy came into the room at one am in the morning as she was going to bed herself and woke her friend up. She knew that she had work the next morning so she waited for her to get dressed then saw her out before Jack locked up for the night. Lucy came back to her son's room and covered him up and left him to sleep, he had school in the morning too.

His lessons after school continued, Kris came to see him on Tuesday evening, filling him in on more history, what he was and wasn't allowed to tell the outside world about his brethren. How he was expected to behave in the Temple, how often he had to go and the regularity of Functions.

"And you do not want to miss out on any Functions!" Kris laughed. "We're guys here! Nothing ever wrong with the chance to bang as many babes as you can, right?"

"It's a bit new to me."

"Ah don't worry! You'll soon get into it! You had fun the other night, didn't you?" Troy blushed and nodded. "There is something I need to tell you about though. And you may not like it, but as the Sapphire it has to happen before you can join properly with Morgan." Kris took a deep breath and considered how to tell him. His hesitation worried the boy.

"You know how Lynnit.. opened you? To let your gifts release? Yeah?" He looked across at him. Why the fuck couldn't Michie have told him this? "Well, because you're the Sapphire you need to be opened more.. get what I mean?" He asked. Troy shook his head.

"Not really." Kris gave a sigh and wiped his hand over his face. He had to explain it.

"Well when you are opened, you couple with someone of the opposite sex, yeah?" Troy nodded, he'd done that. "In your case 'cos we thought you were probably the Sapphire we gave you a Priestess, Lynnit. Well, if you are the Sapphire, in other words. You. You have to be... opened by a man as well. A priest." There he'd told him! The boy looked horrified.

"What! NO!" He backed away from him, thinking that was what Kris had come to do.

"It's alright! Honest! He won't hurt you!" He caught hold of the boy's hand and held him in place. "It'll be OK. You did it to the Evans' boy didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. But that was different. He wanted me to." Kris laughed at that.

"And believe me. By the time you've been prepared you'll want it too. But if you don't like it, you never have to do it again, I swear." He'd been told that before!

"What? Like I can leave the brethren if I don't like it? Someone told me that only a couple of weeks ago!"

"Do you want to leave us?" Troy sat back and looked into Kris's eyes. Now he was being stupid.

"NO!" It was said with a little more force than he meant to."No. Of course I don't. Just once? Honestly?"

"Yes. I promise on my life, Troy. Just once. Then you can go back to doing women all the time! I promise." OK then. If it was just gonna be the once.

"You said, 'He won't hurt you'. Who is he?" He asked.

"As I said, it has to be a priest. The decision has been made to send you to be opened by Lynnit's partner." Made sense.

"So, that's why I'm getting sent to England?"

"Yeah. That and Morgan's there of course!" The boy's face broke into a huge grin at the mention of the gorgeous red-head. Kris was happy with his response. He didn't want to be the one to bring up the spectre of Wolfe. Daria would introduce them when the boy came to Temple at the weekend. Not that there was any chance in hell that he'd be allowed to get anywhere near Troy alone.

)O( )O( )O(

The rest of the week continued with Michie and Kris coming on alternating nights to continue with his lessons. He began to learn to produce and manipulate balls of energy, with varying levels of success at first. By Saturday he had mastered it enough to knock over the trophies on the shelf in his bedroom. Everytime Michie visited they ended their lessons by making passionate love on his bed and she had taught him a couple of new positions he wanted to try out on Morgan.

Sunday morning Troy and his parents drove to the temple house for the weekly worship that his parents had missed since taking their child into hiding. Sunday was not a special day for them, it just happened to be the day when most people didn't work so were free to come to the temple. They would be there for the whole day, not just in worship but also they would eat and socialise together.

As they arrived Daria came out to meet them, glad that they could finally be together in this way. First of all they were taken up to a massive dining room. There were probably about sixty or seventy people seated around a massive long oak table. At one end there were two elaborately carved high-backed chairs, from the carving on the back they were obviously for the Priestess and Priest. And the Priest was already seated in his. He was dark haired with a slightly crooked nose, but Troy supposed some would say he was handsome. But his eyes sparkled with intelligence but also a streak of cruelty. He eyed Troy with unhidden lust as the boy was guided to sit in the seat next to where Daria was to sit. The boy looked up at his parents as they were sitted a little further up the table and opposite their son. He could tell that something was worrying them very much as they looked between the two men. Jack did not like this situation, but neither did he want to cause a scene, the other man smirked at him before deliberately turning his face from Jack's and addressing his son.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." He offered his hand to Troy. He took it, then jumped as energy sparked from the man's finger's into his. "My name is Wolfe. And I am Daria's priest." Now Troy was a little uncomfortable. Kris had told him that Wolfe had expected to be the one to open him, but that Daria had forbidden him to touch the Sapphire. There was a problem with his behaviour that they had yet to tell him about. As he sat there holding the man's hand he began to caress Troy's finger's in his grip. The look on his face was preditory. So Wolfe liked boys then, did he?

The older man broke his contact sharply, as if afraid of something. On looking up he saw Daria approaching leading a young man by the hand. He was quite an attractive boy with rather feminine features, but the thing that Troy noticed the most was a massive black eye and bruising barely hidden under the sleeves of his T that were quite obviously caused by someone gripping his arms tightly. You could actually see where each finger had dug into his flesh. When the boy noticed Wolfe he stopped dead and tryed to pull away from the Priestess, but Daria smiled and whispered something in the boy's nodded tightly and allowed her to manouver him to the seat next to Troy. His eyes kept flicking towards Wolfe and showed his absolute terror, Daria stroked his arm and calmed him.

"Shh shh! It's alright. No one is gonna hurt you here." She shot a venomous look at Wolfe, "No one. I promise." She turned to the newly found Sapphire. "Troy. I'd like you to meet, Tate. Tate this is the Sapphire." His eyes opened wide. Nervously he offered his hand to Troy. When he spoke his voice was cultured with a slight effectation that left Troy with no doubt of the boy's sexuality. However there was also something about him that he liked very much, he could see himself becoming good friends with Tate. But his obvious fear of Wolfe made Troy dislike the priest even more. Daria took her place at the head of the table, welcomed her brethren and then guestured to the staff to begin to serve breakfast.

)O( )O( )O(

Eating together like this was a completely new experience for Troy, for his parents it was wonderful to get back to the way they had lived their lives before the arrival of their beloved child. The meal was noisy with people talking and shouting to each other over the table, it was quite wonderful to be with people that they didn't have to hide any part of themselves from. Even Tate seemed to lose a little of his nervousness and chatted a little with Lucy and Jack. After the meal was over they were given a little time to freshen themselves up and then people began to make their way into the octaganal temple. Every one seemed to know where to sit, there were no chairs they just knelt on the floor. Troy hesitated, unsure of where he should go. Daria and Wolfe were now in robes standing on the dais before the altar, Kris and Michie were side by side on the left. He noticed that Tate was also at the front, standing on his own looking quite nervous. Daria leant down and spoke to him and he nodded and turned and began to make his way in Troy's direction. Straight towards Troy the boy suddenly noticed. Jack touched his arm gently.

"Your mom and me we're gonna go sit over there with the rest of our people," He pointed over to the right."But you. You're the Sapphire now so you have to go down in front of the altar, with Tate. Daria will explain the rest to you later, but for now you gotta go with Tate." As he finished speaking, the boy arrived in front of them. He reached to take the other's hand.

"My Lord?" Troy stared at him when he addressed him that way, Tate smiled shyly. "I am your Attendant. Come with me." Troy allowed him to take his hand and with one last puzzled glance he allowed Tate to lead him to the front of the altar. Tate dropped to his knees and Troy followed suit. Glancing across he caught Michie's eye and she smiled and nodded to him, letting him know he was doing it right.

)O( )O( )O(

After what he supposed you would call a Service, there was a couple of hours for private prayers, socialising and in Troy's case, more lessons. Daria led him and Tate to her office, and seated herself behind a large desk with paperwork and statuary on it. There was an elaborate silver statue of the Goddess on one side and a carved moongazing hare on the other. She gestured for the two young men to seat themselves opposite her.

"Now Troy, I have to explain to you what Tate is, and his association to the Sapphire. " She clasped her hands in front of her, elbows resting on the polished wood. "When you are highly placed within our brethren you will always have someone to help you with your duties. But you don't just choose someone. Just as you were born to be Sapphire, your Attendant is born to serve you." She smiled and motioned to the other boy." And Tate was born to be your Attendant. His job is basically to cater to your every whim and need." Troy looked at the other boy who was looking at him adoringly and smiled back.

"Anything?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes! Absolutely anything!" She laughed. Tate twisted in his seat and smiled a little shyly.

"It is my duty. I will wait on you, get you refreshments or anything you require. Help you dress if you wish." He blushed a little, " I will procure... Partners for you if you so desire. I live to serve you, my Lord." He bowed his head a little.

Troy was completely amazed by this and sat there open mouthed for a few moments, then he thought about something.

"What about be my friend?" He asked. Tate lifted his head and faced him with a beaming smile that lit up his whole face regardless of the ugly bruising around his right eye.

"That, my Lord, would be the greatest honour of all."

)O( )O( )O(

Daria left them to get aquainted. They talked about their families, school, which they were both due to finish soon, and interests. Troy told him about basketball and Tate enthused about his love of musical theatre. Although they were both gifteds it seemed that he had never met Ryan Evans, and Troy suggested he should introduce them as he thought they would get on Evans' were away at their country club so that would have to wait for another weekend. Finally Troy took a deep breath and asked him what he really wanted to know. He smiled softly and took Tate's hand in his.

"If you don't want to talk about it yet, I'll understand ." He assured him. "But... Who hurt you like this?" He lifted one of the sleeves up, revealing more of the bruising on his arms, then gently ran his fingertips around his swollen eye. Tate closed his eyes under the tender touch and briefly looked away before turning back to Troy, shaking slightly with tears prickling in his eyes.

"When we go to England," He began," You are going to be opened by another man, Lynnit's priest. Yes?" Troy lent in closer to him and held both hands now. Tear's began to fall freely from the slight boy's eyes. "Well, Attendants have to be double opened too. And he promised not to hurt me. That he'd be gentle and take his time like he's supposed to." He released a little hiccuping sob. "He threw me on the bed and pulled my pants down. And he forced himself in me. No preparation, no care. I screamed so loud! He hit me across the face and pinned me down. I thought he was going to suffocate me, I was so scared. It hurt so much,like he was splitting me open. Then Daria and Kris came, and pulled him off of me. Daria was so upset. She felt so guilty for letting him come to me, but it's not her fault. He was supposed to open me. She didn't know he was going to do that to me!" He shook with sobs, Troy didn't know what to say, so he just took him in his arms. He felt him resist for a few moments before relaxing into his embrace. Steadying himself he looked up into Troy's blue eyes. "And the worst part is, I still haven't been properly opened, so I have to let someone do it to me again. And I don't care how gentle they say he'll be, I'm terrified!" He burrowed against Troy shoulder, still shaking with sobs. Troy didn't understand his own feelings. Everything about himself had changed so much since opening, but as he held Tate in his arms he knew that he would do anything for this boy.

"Shh." He whispered, "It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. Just tell me. Who was it?" Tate looked up at him with his tear-stained face and gulped back his tears.

"It was Wolfe." He said simply. "Wolfe raped me."

)O( )O( )O(

The two young men were still snuggled together when Daria came to tell them it was time for lunch. She stood in the doorway just watching them for a while, they were bonding, just as they should and it made her very happy. All that needed to be done now was for both boys to go through with their secondary openings, and Tate's was probably gonna be a little more difficult than Troy's. But at least they would go through it together, she had already asked Drue to open his Attendant too.

Lunch was the same raucus affair as breakfast had been, Tate was a lot calmer sitting near Wolfe this time, though Troy found it hard to be civil to him now that he knew what he had done. After lunch there was another service before people began to make their way home. Troy and his parents stayed behind to finalise the arrangements for the journey to England the next Saturday. The two young men would be traveling alone and would be picked up by Lynnit's husband at the airport and then driven to the Temple house, which was on the east coast. This would be their last week as independant 'normal' people. After they had been opened, Troy would be able to access his full powers and his lessons would resume in ernest. And Tate would leave his own home and move into the spare room of Jack and Lucy's house so that he was available to begin his calling as Troy's Attendant.

In the car on the way home they chatted about Troy's first full experience of the Temple and he's first impressions of his new aquaintance. The news that the boy was moving in with them was a little surprising, but he couldn't see why there would be any problems. And they had two weeks in England to get to know each other a little better.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy's week at school seemed to go by so fast. He only had lessons until Wednesday to give him two evenings to pack and prepare for his trip to his English brethren. However he wasn't intending to use Thursday night to pack. Jack and Lucy had been invited out to dinner with some of their newly reunited friends, they had decided to stay over and come home in the morning. As Lucy had convinced Troy that his bad feelings about Gabi were nothing more than guilt from his recent sexual encounters, he had invited the girl to come over. They had not been intimate since the week after Troy had been opened and she had made comments about him not being around to even have a little kiss and cuddle with. Plus he'd only made love with Michie once that week and he needed a release. He was still having problems with seeming to be in a state of almost permenant arousal.

Thursday arrived and he brought Gabi home from school with him. His parents waved to them as they rushed out the door past them and drove off to their dinner date. Once they were safely gone Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and slid herself onto his lap as they sat on the couch together. She gently ground her ass into his groin and chuckled as she felt him harden beneath her. He gently began to nibble at her lips, requesting entrance into her mouth, which she gladly allowed. They sat in silence kissing progressively more passionately as their fingers began to skim over each others flesh. Troy gently drew her top up her body as she lifted her arms to allow the removal of the cotton garment, he dropped it to the ground next to them. Pushing her back against the couch he kissed her lips and throat while teasing her breasts through the lace of her bra. Gabi groaned and began to pull at his jumper, he pulled it off himself and then moved close again. She skimmed her hand down over his tight abs reaching for the ever increasing bulge in his jeans and caressing it firmly with her hands as he moved closer,pulling her up and onto his lap as he twisted to seat himself with her straddling his lap. As they continued to kiss he reached behind and unclasped her bra, sitting her up slightly he removed it and immediately dropped his head and began to lick and nibble at her hard nipples. Gabi's head dropped back, eyes closed and her breath coming in harsh pants. She felt wonderful. It was obviously true that he had been getting lessons in sex as her father had told her these heathen bastards did. As he reached beneath her skirt and began to tease her sex through her panties she whined with pleasure and bucked her hips against him. What a damn shame she was gonna have to kill him, she thought as he started to ease her underwear off.

Within minutes he had her stretched out naked on the couch while he knelt next to her and began to kiss and lick at her sex, last time they had done this he hadn't really been sure what he was doing. This time, he had a lot more experience and knew exactly where to stimulate her to have her moaning and tensing in pleasure beneath him.

"Troy!" She whined, "what are you doing to me? Feels so good!" Her hands scrabbled on the fabric of the couch as she arched towards him. He replaced his mouth with teasing fingers and slid up to kiss her gently. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be doing this, Morgan's message from before was worrying him. This girl was dangerous. He shouldn't let his guard down. He nuzzled against her breasts and suck and nip at her swollen nipples. Gabi brought one hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him close.

"Fuck me, baby." She demanded running her spare hand between his thighs and squeezing and stroking him through his jeans. He broke away from her and stood to remove them. He pulled them open and drew his magnificent dick from it's prison and stood running his hand back and forth on his length. He moaned softly and shut his eyes thinking only of the coming union. She watched him with hungry eyes as he swelled to his lust stopped her thinking before she spoke, she wasn't supposed to know what he was doing.

"I want you to show me what they have been teaching you. I'll be better than any of your whore teachers though!"

Troy stopped dead, he'd just shed his jeans to the floor and had been about to join her on the couch, but now. A cold streak flashed through him as he considered what to do. She had just insulted people who already meant an awful lot to him. The fact that she wasn't supposed to know about his sexual experiences over the last few weeks didn't even seem to register through his annoyance. His mind was now made up, he had been considering ending it with Gabi. They were both very young and he didn't really think it was very fair on her when he was off being intimate with his brethren behind her back. Now their relationship would be over, after he had given her the fucking of her life.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, she blinked her eyes at him,noticing the anger that suddenly coloured his passion.

"Turn around and get on your knees!" He demanded. His authorative voice caused a gush of juices from her hot pussy. She immediately complied thinking it was just a game. He pushed her forward over the back of the couch and she gripped the top with her hands as he pushed her knees apart causing her to display her dripping hole to his view.

"Do you still want me Gabi?" He asked, moving close and sliding his erection along the crack of her ass. She whined loudly and pressed her hips back against him.

"Please! Fuck me!" She twisted round to watch as he humped gently against her.

"You sure? What if my whore teachers haven't taught me right?" It was her turn to freeze now. Oh shit. She shouldn't have said that. He still seemed up for it though, they would deal with this later, now she just needed to cum. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Please?" Troy grabbed her roughly by the throat and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth.

He let her free and moved behind her and positioned himself at her opening, Gabi dropped her face down between her hands panting in anticipation, with a quick thrust of his hips Troy buried his hard dick as deep inside her as he could. She threw her head back and howled with pleasure as he pulled back then thrust back fully inside her. She was tight, but he knew she wasn't as pure as she had claimed, he began to piston in and out of her at great speed. He closed his eyes and blocked the image of who he was really with from his mind, Gabi squealed and pushed back against him. Reaching underneath her he began to stimulate her with his fingers, feeling her body pulse and throb beneath his touch. He would satisfy her and he knew his own body was striving towards release but it was not love or even affection that kept him driving into her body. It was his need for satisfaction alone, and with his eyes shut he focused on other partners in his head to help him reach what he needed.

He withdrew from her body and flicked her over onto her ass. He pushed her thighs apart as far as he could and slid back into her wet channel. His eyes were dark with his lust as she wraped her arms around him and thrust her hips in time with his, he slid his thumb down and worked her clit firmly. He felt her body arch and stiffen beneath him and her channel gripped him as she climaxed, her body shuddered and her breath was released in tight gasps. His own body tightened and he knew he was about to join her. Their was one thing he had always wanted to do to her, and she had always refused him. If this was to be their last time together and as she was in no fit state to refuse him now as she lay limply beneath him,he decided to do it now. It was quite a silly thing really but something that most guys he knew talked about doing. He pulled his dick from her body and moved closer to her, he began to work his hand furiously up and down his length,moaning in pleasure as he did. As he began to peak he directed his jets of hot cum at her breasts, shooting ribbons of his sticky seed over them. Ecstacy was his. He let go of his body and leant over her, rubbing his chest against her cum-covered breasts. She was still laying within the afterglow of the orgasm he had given her and just watched him blindly whimpering softly as his thigh pressed between her legs. His dick jerked of it's own accord as he calmed back down. He would never do this again,of that he was sure. She had been his first love, he didn't know what was going on with her now, but his newly opened mind and body told him that something was not right.

Troy pulled away from her and flopped onto the couch next to her. She snuggled up to him and was shocked when he pushed her away.

"What's wrong, Troy?" She held on to his arm, but he shook her off. He took a deep breath his jaw clenching tightly. When he turned to face her his eyes were cold.

"I don't know what the hell is happening with you, but something is not right."

Oh if only he knew how true that was, she thought, laughing inside a how vulnerable he was at the moment. If it wasn't for her father insisting that the deed had to wait until after he came back from England she could have killed him now and left a nice surprise for his stupid parents. Damn good job they'd done of protecting him from the Brotherhood. They'd let him date the daughter of the man who had killed the last Rose! But he would live a little longer, because of ancient rules that said he had to be fully opened before he died. She hoped he would have a fun couple of weeks because they were going to be his last if she had anything to do with it.

)O( )O( )O(

She sat there, faking her confusion at his outburst while he internally battled with himself. She had to go. He turned to face her one last time.

"Put your clothes on and get out of my house. Aside from school I never want to see you again." He got up from the couch and picked up her clothing and threw it on the seat next to her. Then he picked up his own and left the lounge and made his way up to his bedroom. He stepped into the shower to wash off the memory of her touch and as he came out and began to dress again he heard the door shut as she left. Dropping his head down he shut his eyes and sighed deeply. Whatever was going on with Gabi, whether jealousy or something else he hoped that it was over now.

If only he knew that it was only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 11

**_A/N Just warning you! This chapter is rather long, it is also quite a lot of slash. Just warning ya! I'm not completely sure about this chapter so please, please, please R&R Thank-you! luv Allie x _**

Troy met up with Tate at the airport quite early on Saturday morning. With differences in time and driving up to the Temple House, approximately one hundred miles from the airport, they were expected to reach their destination at about eleven o'clock at night. Although they were both still tired when they boarded their flight, they were both too hyper to sleep. Troy was excited with the thought of being with Morgan again, Tate full of fear for his forthcoming opening. He tried hard to hide it, happily chatting away with his Lord and master like the two friends they were fast becoming. To see the way they interacted you would never have believed that they had only met for the first time barely a week ago.

The bruising on Tate's face had faded significantly, the tiny remainder of discolouration skilfully hidden under a light covering of make-up. The swelling had almost completely gone too. Troy had still shown his concern for his Attendant's well being when they met up and also on the phone during the week. When the plane landed they collected their luggage and made there way through arrivals to find their driver who would be taking them the rest of the way to the house.

They saw him waiting over with the other people holding a card with 'Mr Bolton and Attendant' written on it. They supposed it might look a little wierd to other people, but Troy really doubted that anyone was taking that much notice of two young men, one with a large case on wheels behind him and the other with little more than large hand luggage. He was quite a tall guy with blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, he looked like he was probably in his thirties and introduced himself as Ben. When they were on their way out to the car and out of earshot of the public he confessed to being Lynnit's lover. He was free for the day so he'd volunteered to collect the two young men from the airport. It also, he admitted, gave him the chance to drive her rather hot car. He asked the boy's what they thought of it while he loaded their bags in the back and Troy said that anything was better than his wheels. Tate smiled and replied, "It's black.. And shiny" Which was pretty much the extent of his understanding of cars.

It was still a little light as they began their journey, but soon the sun set and much as they tried to stay awake and converse with their driver,both soon nodded of. Ben looked at them in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself before flicking on his hands free phone and calling up to the house.

)O( )O( )O(

The phone in Lynnit's study rang out a couple of times before she picked up, she glanced at caller ID as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hi, Ben! Everything alright?" She asked as she glanced over the paperwork spread before her on the desk.

"Absolutely fine. Both of them are asleep at the moment though." She pictured it in her head.

"Aww! Bet they look cute!" Ben's laughter drifted down the phone.

"If that's the kind of thing you like I suppose! I don't swing that way!"

"Then you don't know what you're missing! Hot muscular young bodies with hard,firm, juicy di...!" Ben cut her short.

"And you're a damn pervert!"He laughed again shaking his head at the thought of what she would do to the dreamers in the back seat.

"And you love me for it!" That was true. Ben was one of three men who shared Lynnit's bed and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

"See you soon. Love you." He whispered down the phone.

"Love you too. Drive safe, Dearheart. " She replaced the receiver and his phone shut off. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping figures curled against each other in the back. Well, he supposed he could see the attraction he thought. He turned the stereo on low and let the music keep him company on the rest of the journey home.

)O( )O( )O(

Ben brought the car to a stop at the main entrance of the huge tudor mansion that was the Temple House. It was the real thing too, all tiny red bricks and twisted chimneys, quite a stunning building. The sound of the wheels on the gravel alerted Lynnit to their arrival, and she came out to meet them. Troy jerked awake as the motion stopped and blinked at his surroundings as Lynnit opened the door to him. She reached in to help him out of the car.

"Come on, my dear! I think you look in need of a bed!" She laughed and he blinked again as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He was a little sore from sleeping curled up next to Tate.

"Don't think I'm up to that at the moment!" He gave her a cheeky smile, then yawned widely and stretched his arms, "Too tired!" She gave him a quick hug, which he returned firmly.

"How is your friend?" She leant down slightly and looked into the car where Tate still lay sleeping on the back seat.

"Oh. "Troy turned back to the car as Ben climbed from the drivers seat. "Shall I wake him? Hey, Tate! We're here!" The boy stirred a little in his sleep, but showed no real sign of waking. Lynnit stilled him with her hand on his arm.

"No. Leave him be. Ben! Will you carry our young friend up to the room I prepared for them, please?" She asked him.

"Of course, my Lady." He opened the other door and carefully removed the seatbelt from the boys slight frame before sliding his arms around him and lifting him from the car.

"Take him up and we'll follow. Don't worry about your things,Troy. I'll send my husband out to bring them in. Let's just get you two into bed now so you can rest." She took hold of his hand and they followed into the house and up the wide staircase.

The inside of the house was exquisite, but he was too tired to appreciate it, he could barely place one foot in front of the other as they followed her lover carrying Troy's still sleeping Assistant. Lynnit darted ahead of Ben as they entered a large room with a huge four-poster bed as the center-piece of the room. She pulled the covers down allowing him to place the boy on the bed, she managed to slide his coat and jumper off, then his shoes and pants, leaving him clad in just a white t-shirt and rather sweet silk boxers with little love-hearts on them. She finished covering him up while Troy drowsily began to remove his own clothes, Ben watched for a while, then turned to leave.

"Umm? Ben?" She called after him as she went round to the other side of the bed to help Troy.

"Yes, my Lady?" She grinned a wicked, wicked grin.

"These two might be out for the night, but I expect you to be ready for me when I finish up here." She helped the boy to remove his jumper leaving him just in his plaid boxers. She held him as he climbed into bed to stop him falling.

"Of course, my Lady." Ben licked his lips and returned her smile, then left the room.

She covered the other boy up, Tate had barely woken since they got him from the car. As soon as Troy's head hit the pillow, he was gone again. Ben was right she thought, they did look cute when they were asleep! She finished straightening the covers, then turned off the light and left them to sleep.

)O( )O( )O(

Tate stirred at around three am. He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings, he had no memory of arriving here or how he wound up in this bed. Glancing across he saw the other boy, flat on his back, with the blankets down around his waist, displaying his rather hot body. He just sat there for a while feeling the fear beginning to rise in his body again, the other youth began to stir. Even in his sleep he had become aware that he was being watched. His eyes blinked slowly open and he turned slightly as his eyes came to rest on his companion.

"What's the matter?" He mumbledc. Tate jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"What's up?" He asked again, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"I'm a little nervous." He shrugged, guesturing to the world in general, "We're here. It's really going to happen." Troy reached and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards himself.

"I told you, dude. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. Come here." With that he flopped back on the bed and pulled Tate's head down to his bare chest and tucked the top of his head beneath his chin. He closed his arms around him and settled back on the bed, closing his eyes again.

"Chill, dude. It's fine." He whispered snuggling close and slipping back to sleep. Tate lay there for a while, a little hesitant at their closeness, but Troy held him too tight for him to pull away. As he lay there still a little unsure, he felt the other boy's breathing even out and become slow and steady as he slipped deeper into sleep. He gave up trying to escape the embrace and tried again to nod off, this time with the rythymic beating of Troy's heart beneath him he slowly relaxed and finally succumbed to sleep.

)O( )O( )O(

When they woke in the morning, they were greeted by the arrival of a short but slender girl with short spikey hair that was dyed bright fushia pink. She appeared to be about their age and had introduced herself as Tanith. She was Morgan's Attendant and as she and Troy were not allowed to meet in person until after the opening she had brought him a note. She turned from Troy and called Tate to her side.

"They aren't allowed to meet up yet, so it's down to us to intercede." She explained.

"Of course," He replied in a business like fashion. "How do I find you if I need to bring a reply?" He nodded towards Troy who was busily reading the note as he sat on the edge of the bed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"With your mind of course!" As if it was completely normal. "Here, take my hand and find my aura." She grasped his fingers in hers and he gasped as power pulsed from hers to his. After a few seconds of concentration he filtered out the surrounding noises and pulses in his head till he was left with just the ones that were hers. Tanith had rather more control over her powers, she had been brought up to know her position and as a woman she did not require secondary opening as the two young males did . She had already come into her full power a few months ago and her lessons were going well. She instructed them to get dressed and then come down to breakfast. Morgan would not be there as she was to be kept separate from Troy. As she went to leave she paused in the doorway.

"I thought you might like to know," She paused, "Our priest will be at breakfast. It'll be your first chance to meet him." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy saw the fear fill Tate's face as he began to panic and rush around the room. He caught him round his middle as he rushed past, both boys still in a state of undress. Troy held on to him from behind, rocking him and shushing him gently.

"It's gonna be alright, Tate. I promise. Calm down." Calm down? How could he calm down when the only person he had ever had a sexual thought about had his arms around him and his dick trapped between their two bodies. He could feel that this was not affecting Troy, but his own body was beginning to swell with arousal. He jerked out of his grip and ran across to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing clothes from his case as he went.

"Bagsy the bathroom first!" He called as he ran in and slammed the door behind him, he sunk back against the door glad to be out of Troys sight.

)O( )O( )O(

Once they were both ready, they made their way down the stairs and through the house to find out where they should be. The smell of food drew them along until they came to a large room where several people already sat around a table as breakfast was being brought to them. Tanith was busy with a tray that was being loaded up with cereal, toast and a glass of orange juice. As she passed them on her way out she paused and whispered to Troy.

"Do you have a reply for my lady?" She asked. The note he had recieved had been cheeky and quite erotic. She reminded him of what they had done before and asked him what he intended to do the next time they leant in close to reply to the girl.

"Please tell your lady, I expect her to be well rested for when I get to her. She's not going to get a lot of sleep when she's with me!" He whispered. She gave a little laugh and a nod. These two were going to be like an untameable fire. This could be fun!

They took their places at the table and were introduced to the others seated at the table. As well as Lynnit and Ben, there was Adam, Lynnit's husband, who was Australian and, of course, Lynnit's priest, Drue. He was a large muscular man with brown hair and eyes that sparkled with amusement at the horrified looks of the two boys.

"Nice to meet you lads," He smiled broadly, "Don't look so damn scared. I won't eat you. I promise!" Both of them just sat there, not nowing what to say as Drue finished his coffee and stood from his seat.

"Much as I'd love to continue this riveting conversation I have important things to do.I shall see you again tonight. And honestly you have nothing to worry about." He gave Lynnit a quick kiss on the lips then dashed out the door. Lynnit watched him go then turned to the boys.

"You really do have nothing to worry about, besides I'm going to be with you all the time."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna miss a chance to get up close and personal with you again?" She laughed and ran her hand up his chest. "Eat your breakfast and then we can begin to prepare." Neither boy looked overly impressed at the idea of that.

)O( )O( )O(

It turned out that much of 'preparing' was not that bad. The three of them took a walk together while Lynnit explained a little of the history of the house. She showed them her other passions, her garden and her pets. Her little Shih Tzu, Max, trotted along with them as they made their way up a footpath behind the house. Within a mile they arrived on a rough and windswept beach. They stayed there watching the waves as she began to explain how they intended the nights activity was to unfold. Tate was still unsure, but was at least beginning to accept that Troy would be with him. As they made their way back to the house Max flopped down on the grass, and Lynnit picked him up and carried him most of the way back. They had lunch together, rested for a while and then went and showered and changed. As the sun began to set they met up with Lynnit and she took them to the Temple. As the house was old, they had not been allowed to change it much, but a folly attached to the side hid a staircase that went down and opened on a round room with an elaborate fan-vaulted ceiling and an elaborately carved altar. She led the young men to kneel with her and pray. After, she performed a simple blessing on each of them and then produced a glass of the powerful wine that both had tasted before. She offered it first to Troy, then Tate and then emptied the liquid down her own throat. She kissed each of them gently before leading them back into the house and up to the room where they would spend the rest of the night.

)O( )O( )O(

As she had hoped, both boys were quite relaxed now, having spent very little time thinking about what was to come. The room that they had arrived in had a large bed in the center and a wing back chair placed so the occupant could easily see the bed. Lynnit directed Tate to the chair in the candle-lit room and gave him a glass of the wine to keep him company. After making sure he was settled and comfortable she sat on the edge of the bed then beckoned Troy to join her. As he approached she pulled her blouse open and caressed her breasts through the lace of her bra.

"Come on, boy!" She purred, "You know you want me!" She lay back, arching her back as he got closer. Fuck yeah! He wanted her! He pulled his T-shirt off over his head and launched himself on top of her, pining her to the bed with his hot body. He suckled at her through the lace while reaching underneath to find and release the clasp. He pulled away her blouse and then the bra leaving her top half completely nuzzled and licked at her flesh, taking great pleasure in her little cries of excitement. He slid up and nipped and licked at her lips, demanding entrance to her warm mouth, she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling herself closer to his hot body. She quickly brought the other hand up to caress his chest, then slide down over his firm abs. She broke the kiss and smiled wickedly into his eyes before glancing briefly down at her hand on his stomach. Her voice slipped into his mind.

"You really are the most perfect young man you know. Beautiful face, stunning eyes, body of a god...And the most delicious cock." Her had decended quickly and she grasped him through the denim, squeezing and teasing his growing hardness. He bucked his hips to her and nearly slipped from the bed, she grabbed hold of him laughing hard. Wrapping her arms around him she rolled them both into the center of the bed, he underneath. She straddled his hips and sat upright,pressing herself against his body. He lay quietly as she claimed his lips again. He liked kissing her but the effects of the wine meant his body was screaming for more attention and she knew it. She encouraged him to finish removing his clothing, he stood from the bed and began to tease her as he prepared to remove his final garments. As she watched intently he cheekily rolled his hips as he began to unfasten his jeans. Movement behind him caught her eye and as she watched she realised that Tate had shifted forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. He was obviously trying to get a better view as Troy was about to reveal his bare ass. Of course she had noticed the adoring way the smaller boy's eyes followed the Sapphire and she knew that there was no doubt that he was gay. The wine had enboldened him as it did all others. She saw his eyes open wide as Troy pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go. As he leant forward to pull them off she knew what kind of a view he was unintentionally giving his Attendant.

)O( )O( )O(

Tate's mouth dropped open as his idol bent over revealing the luscious, smooth globes of his ass and low hanging balls between his thighs. He was suprised by the rapid hardening of his own body as he wondered what Troy's dick was like, and what it would feel like in his hand or better still, his mouth. And he had never felt like that about another boy before. Smiling Lynnit guestured with her finger and spoke to Troy's mind.

"Turn round. I wanna see your ass!" Of course as he turned round to fufill her request he showed the other boy what he had been longing to see. She grinned at Tate and gave him a quick 'thumbs-up' sign as the boy sat there positively drooling at the sight of Troy's swollen cock. He looked back over his shoulder at her, oblivious to the lustful stares of his companion and asked if she was ready now. She moved quickly and removed the rest of her own clothing before settling back on the pillows and spreading her thighs.

Troy jumped up on the bed and settled down and began to place kisses on her thighs before slowly licking his way up her flesh. He reached the junction of her thighs and began to nuzzle and lick at the hot, wet flesh. Lynnit gently placed her hand on the back of his head, pushing him further in as she moaned softly as he pushed his tongue inside her now. He continued to lap at her and brought his hand up and replaced his tongue with his finger, sliding deep. As she lay there, rocking her hips in time to his penetration, she couldn't help but to watch the reaction of Tate to their display. While it was true he didn't find Lynnit's nudity stimulating, the sight of Troy's bare ass, stuck in the air while he pleasured the woman beneath him, stimulated him very much indeed. Tate's own hand now rested on his groin,rubbing himself gently through his clothing,his eyes burning as he stared at Troy's behind.

How cute they would be together, she thought. As Troy continued to work over her pussy and clit, she imagined Tate on his back with the larger boy driving his body into him, she thought that Tate would probably be a screamer! She imagined him clawing at the other boy's back, pulling him closer and reaching down and touching his ass, making him cry-out and pound into him harder. Her own body shuddered beneath the teasing mouth, she could feel how wet she was, how much she wanted him inside. Breaking her visual contact with Tate, she lifted up slightly and gently pushed Troy away from his endevour. The boy grinned up at her, then licked his lips of her juices.

"Need you inside now,boy." She whispered, taking hold of his hand and drawing him closer. He nodded and leant forward and kissed her firmly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned at the taste of her own body on him. She reached for his dick and gently ran her fingers along his length and then pumped him gently to his fullest. She smiled to herself when she heard a soft,

"Oh my Goddess!" From Tate. Troy turned to face him and realised for the first time that his Attendant was getting off on seeing him naked. He looked back at Lynnit and began to slip his body into hers. He opened his mind to hers as she opened her body to him. He pushed deep and began to stoke long slow thrusts in and out of her.

"I think Tate likes watching us." He said, Lynnit's voice laughed in reply.

"No. I think Tate likes watching you!" He continued to pump her, speeding up as his passion grew. "Think you'll give him what he wants?"

"You mean, will I fuck him like I fucked Ryan?"

"You know that's exactly what I mean!"

"Maybe, give me time to get used to the idea." He kissed her fiercely and pumped his throbbing tool harder, reaching down to stimulate her with his fingers. She groaned and arched beneath him, pushing her breasts out which he moved down and lavished with kisses and licks, causing her to cry out even more.

"What idea's that then?" He audibly laughed.

"The idea that I'm OK with sticking my dick in other dudes!" He straightened up as his hips flexed strongly. His head dropped back, eyes shut tight and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Tate was completely enthralled, the boy was a god!

)O( )O( )O(

Neither of them noticed as the door slowly opened, Tate heard it close though, and looked across to find that Drue had now joined them. He felt a pulse of fear as the older man made his way to the bed. Drue sat on the edge behind where the boy was kneeling as he serviced the Priestess, he had returned to mouthing her breasts now, sucking and licking roughly. Lynnit smiled her welcome to her lover and stroked the boy's hair, attracting his attention.

"We have company." She whispered softly. As Troy looked at her puzzled, for a moment, Drue slid his hand gently over his behind. Troy stopped thrusting and turned his head quickly, eyes opening in surprise. Drue continued to caress him, then slid his hand underneath and felt his balls, gently manipulating them with his fingers.

Drue moved up the bed, still touching Troy, and leant down and kissed Lynnit hungrily. Troy was in turmoil. He was afraid, but he was so turned on, he liked the feeling of another's hand on him while his dick was buried in a woman's pussy. He liked watching them kiss and as he glanced across, he liked the fact that Tate was still watching and still stimulating himself as he watched. Drue lifted his lips from Lynnit's, then gently moved across and placed them on Troy's.

"Time to get better aquainted." He told him, straightening his body and causing the boy's pulsing dick to slip out of Lynnit's body. He immediately took it in his hand, stroking firmly, causing the boy to shudder and moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss, grinning broadly at the boy, then he slowly bent down and kissed the swollen, purple head of his dick, before taking the entire length down his throat, working his tongue over it enjoying the taste of both the boy and his lover's juices. Troy groaned with disappointment as the older guy released him from his mouth. He was just kneeling there with his head thrown slightly back staring at the ceiling.

"Time to get naked!" He heard Drue laugh as he jumped from the bed and pulled his jumper off over his head. He made his way over to where Tate sat, all the while working on the fly of his pants. He stopped in front of the gay youth, who looked up at him, still looking worried, but with eyes full of lust.

"So you're the one I have to be extra careful with." Tate didn't know how to repond. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. Cross my heart." He guestured across his muscular chest. Smiling, he shed the rest of his clothing, watching the boy as he released his large manhood.

"Wanna feel?" He asked. Tate nearly bolted from the chair. He caught him with his hand on his arm and pushed him back into the chair."Easy, mate. Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you." He gripped the boy's shoulders and gently lent down and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Won't be long and it will be all over." He placed his mouth close to Tate's ear."Then you can begin working on getting _him_ into your bed. And your arse!"

)O( )O( )O(

Drue swung around and made his way back to the bed, where Troy had already resumed his previous activity of driving his dick into Lynnit's steaming pussy. He retrieved a small tube of lube from the bedside table and climbed up behind Troy. He began to caress the smooth globes of his ass again before dropping forward and placing kisses over his flesh, then he parted the cheeks and gently kissed his tight rosebud. The boy jerked slightly, then continued the slow rythym he was pumping Lynnit with. Drue started to stimulate him with his finger, it felt good. He squirted a little lube on his middle two fingers and begin to ease one inside Troy's virgin ass. He was already excited as hell from having his dick buried deep inside Lynnit, and it made what Drue was trying to do a lot easier. He quickly found he had enough room to force a second one in, right up to the second knuckle and he began to gently stretch him by scissoring his fingers. Troy was trying to continue thrusting into the woman beneath him, but it was rapidly becoming impossible as he squirmed beneath the invading fingers.

"I think you're ready now. Relax." Drue slipped his fingers out and rubbed his dick against Troy's hole, lubing him a little with his precum. Wouldn't be enough though, he took the tube and squeezed a liberal amount out and worked it over his hard flesh and a little more around the boy's opening. Troy's head hang down over Lynnit's body, he was panting hard now with his body still in hers. As Drue gently pushed inside he screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure, the priest paused with about a third of his length inside the boy. Both the man and the woman coaxed him gently as Drue continued to push forward until his whole dick was embedded inside. He stilled himself while the boy got used to the feeling of another man's body inside him, then he drew back pulling half his length back out, before sliding back in, a little faster. Troy squealed again and arched back, definitely not with pain. All pleasure. He did it again, harder and drove the boy's hard-on deep into Lynnit's pussy, making her cry out too. He began a firm and steady pace, driving the boy's body into his lover on the in-stroke and sliding himself almost out on the back-stroke. And it felt fucking good! They were a sex sandwich and Troy was the meaty filling! He listened to the ragged breathing and the way his body pulsed around him and realised the boy's body was getting ready to climax. He needed to cum too. He pulled the boy upright, keeping his dick within Lynnit and pumped him harder, hitting just the right spot everytime. Troy was almost senseless with pleasure moaning and wimpering as Drue fucked him harder.

"Gonna cum!" He finally groaned out, stretching back and wrapping one arm around Drue's neck. His eye's settled on Tate who was sitting on the edge of the chair positively drooling as his master had the life fucked out of him. He flashed him a sexy smile before his eyes rolled shut and he felt the fluttering in his chest as before. Drue felt him begin to tighten around him as his muscles contracted and allowed himself to reach heaven with the youngster beneath him. The coloured light exploded from Troy's body yet again, this time joined by Drue's own scarlet aura. The older man locked his embrace around Troy as the boy continued to shoot ribbons of cum into Lynnit's body. She watched them, her eyes burning with lust, Troy's hips moved sharply as his climax peaked, pushing her over the edge to cum with them.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy's body went completely limp in Drue's grip as his orgasm finished, he gave a little laugh and lowered him forward across Lynnit's breasts. She kissed the top of his head and settled back with him as her lover pulled his softening dick from the boy's body. Troy lay panting heavily for a while then squirmed as he felt the cum inside him beginning to dribbled out.

Drue moved across the bed a little turning to face the boy inthe chair. He grinned at the look of complete lust on the boy's face and the massive bulge in his pants.

"Hey, Tate!" He called across, Tate tore his eyes from watching Troy's ass. Drue beckoned to him with a finger. "Come on, boy! Your turn next! Get naked and get over here!"

Tate gulped but got up from the chair, Troy rolled over to face him, a dazed smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Come on dude. It doesn't hurt and I'll look after you."

Troy, 'looking after him'. Oh yes! He knew exactly how he wanted Troy to look after him! He came nervously to the side of the bed and removed his shirt and threw it aside among the other discarded clothing. The bruises on his arms had faded but were still visable, Drue touched them gently and cursed under his breath, he hadn't seen them yet. This was them after two weeks of healing?

"Don't worry. I will be gentle." He assured him, "But it has to be done, you know that, right?" Tate nodded and gave a tight smile.

"I know. I trust you." He smiled and then turned his eyes to Troy who lay inches away from him with all his body on view. Troy grinned broadly as his Attendant openly examined his naked form.

"Wanna get on here with me?" He asked and held his hand out to him.

"I have to 'get naked' first. Isn't that right?" He smiled at Drue and began to remove his grinned and stroked her hand across Troy's behind, it came up covered in Drue's cum, she licked it slowly off of her finger's.

"Patience, Troy! You'll get to touch him soon enough! And just think. If you decide you like it, he'll be living with you!" Troy went a little pink. He hadn't meant to sound so eager to be intimate with the other boy's body.

Tate had finished un-zipping, he glanced at all the eyes that were watching him and took a deep breath before dropping his pants and briefs down around his ankles. He was quite well endowed for such a slight boy, which made his large dick look even bigger. Troy grinned up at him.

"Dude! I never would have guessed you were hiding that monster in your pants!" It was Tate's turn to blush as he kicked off his clothing, then climbed onto the massive bed with them. Troy sat up and moved towards him. "Can I touch you?" He asked reaching towards him. He wanted to touch him? Hell yeah! He nodded, trying not to look too eager, but the two older people on the bed could sense how much he wanted it. Troy did not have a lot of experience with other males, so he didn't know how to tease and take his time. He just reached forward and closed his fingers around Tate's hard-on and began to stroke him firmly. The smaller boy's eye's shut and he began to moan and cryout straight away. Goddess! He was in heaven!

Drue moved behind Tate and began to stimulate the boy's hole. He wasn't as tight as Troy had been as he had already been taken from behind, and roughly at that. Drue intended to be much gentler, plus the boy was so turned on now. He was upright on his knees, his arms had slid around Troy's neck and he was moaning softly as the other boy continued to pump him. Troy was watching intently as his fingers glided along his rigid length, Tate had now tucked his head against his shoulder and began to place kisses on his neck and ear. Troy turned to face him and gently brought their lips together, as they kissed Drue took the chance to try the boy out, pressing his fingers inside his tightness. For a second he tried to pull away but then he realised that it did not hurt, it actually felt quite nice. He gave a little gasp and broke the kiss and found himself pressing back against the intrusion.

"I think you're ready, Tate." Drue smiled and removed his digits.

"Do you want him on all fours?"Troy asked and slipped from their embrace and helped the boy down into a more comfortable position. Tate was still a little worried, but he was probably so turned on now with the physical and visual stimulation and the wine he had drank earlier that he couldn't say no if he wanted to. He needed release. True, he would have liked Troy to be the one fucking him, but hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long for that to come to pass.

Troy slid up and knelt in front of him and lent forward to exchange hot kisses with him, while Drue lubed himself and the boy's ass before parting his pale cheeks and easing himself inside. This was nothing like what had happened before. Yeah, he cried out, but this time it was from pleasure. Lynnit had moved off the bed now, she claimed the chair and settled back to watch the show. As Drue began to pump long slow strokes in and out, Tate rested his cheek against Troy's thigh,panting and whining in ecstacy. He was gripping the other boy's thighs,caressing him gently, trying to decide if he dared to do what he wanted. He pushed himself up a little and turned to look at Drue as he continued to thrust into him. He was holding onto the boy's waist, smiling at the way the two boy's were interacting.

"You OK, Tate?" He asked and gently squeezed one of his ass cheeks. He gave a shudder as the thrill ran through his body.

"Mmm!" He whined, "It feels nice!" He dropped back forward, now or never. Troy's dick was solid again, pointing straight up, pulsing and leaking precum. As he dropped back down, Tate briefly locked eyes with him, before opening his mouth and taking the head inside. Troy cried out in shock as his friend began to suck him firmly, bringing one hand round to work the shaft.

"Holy fuck! I wasn't expecting that!" Drue laughed, from the look on Troy's face neither had been he. Not that he was complaining! Tate had never actually done this before, it was all instinct as he worked his tongue over and around the head, flicking the tip against the sensitive flesh. He was enjoying the feel and the taste of doing this, the gush of precum that erupted from the other boy's body was quickly swallowed before more was released. All the while Drue continued to thrust him closer to release, he was getting close, his breath was coming in harsh deep pants. He really wanted to bring Troy off with him, but he had to let him go to allow himself to find his own release. He gripped the other boy's thighs again as he began to push back against the thrusts he could feel his balls beginning to tighten even with no stimulation directly on his own cock. He pushed himself up a little on one arm and reached beneath with his free hand and began to jerk himself off, the pleasure rushing up on him quickly.

"Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess! Oh Goddess!" He cried out as the pounding in his head grew louder as he felt the rush in his chest as his colour burst out as Drue pushed in tight as his colour joined with Tate's. Tate was a pale, golden yellow, Troy watched the display intently. It was the first time he had seen another's colour when he wasn't in the throes of ecstacy himself. Drue pulled out of the boy and moved back, his own body still pulsing as it softened. He flopped onto his side with a deep sigh of satisfaction, something Troy still needed as his dick throbbed with unspent need. Not for long though. As he knelt holding Tate in his arms the boy broke from his embrace and reached down to take hold of Troy's body again. His own release was on blatant view from the ribbons of cum over his stomach, he thought it wasn't fair to leave his friend and master unsatisfied. He took his beautiful dick into his mouth, bobbing his head as he tried to see how much he could take in. Taking a little more each time, Troy tasted wonderful and the little moans and whines that he made as Tate pushed him closer to release were so sexy! They were oblivious to the eyes of the priest and Priestess as they watched the two boys together.

Troy felt the tingles in his body as it prepared to release, he wasn't sure whether Tate would want him to cum in his mouthso he tried to warn him .

"Dude! I'm gonna cum! Now!" Tate just continued licking and sucking, moving back to just his head as the pulses of seed gushed out into his waiting mouth. There was no way on earth he wasn't gonna take his load! The Sapphire watched through slitted eyes as the boy swallowed and then slipped him from his mouth, licking the excess from around his lips before proceeding to lick him clean with long slow laps of his tongue. On finishing he sat back on his heels and bowed his head respectfully.

"Master," He announced, "We are both now open and ready for our duties. Mine is to serve you in whatever way you see fit. And in every way!"

And hell yeah! Troy thought he knew exactly what he meant by that!


	11. Chapter 12

_**A/N This chapter contains Slash ie male/male relations. I am telling you now as I know that some of you don't like that. Next chapter will be back to a bit of male/female, but you'll miss some story if you avoid this chapter cos it's not just sex this one! lol So well warned! Let's begin!**_

Troy stirred and tried to roll over, but found that he was sandwiched between two other bodies. Glancing over his shoulder, Lynnit was snuggled tight to him from behind, Drue behind her, his arm wrapped round her with his hand resting on her breast. In front of him, curled against his chest lay his fragile looking Attendant, Tate. Asleep he looked like nothing more than a child. A little off-putting at first if you didn't know his real age. As Troy moved he stirred slightly and twisted against Troy's chest, his eyes opened and stared up adoringly at him. Troy's arm was up under his head, but he gently brought it down and slid it around Tate's shoulders and pulled him closer and bent down and kissed his soft cheek that had just the faintest whisper of soft downy facial hair.

"Sleep" Troy told him softly, Tate nodded against his muscular chest and snuggled closer and closed his eyes again. Troy glanced over his shoulder again, then back at Tate before allowing himself to slip back into sleep.

)O( )O( )O(

When he woke again, there was only him and Tate still in the bed. Some how they had twisted in their sleep and now Tate was coiled in his embrace. He managed to roll onto his back, the boy mumbled and snuggled deeper into his chest. He smiled at his companion, then raised his gaze as he became aware that someone else was in the room with them. She saw that he was awake and rose from her chair to come to his side. It was Tanith, Morgan's Attendant and she had a message for him from her Lady.

"Good morning, my Lord." She greeted him. "I have a message for you." He managed to slide out of Tate's grip and sit himself up, the blanket pulled up around his waist.

"Good! I hope she's ready to see me?" Yes! His beautiful lover! He was eager to see her again. Tanith smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Sadly, my Lord, she is not."

"What! Why not?" No Morgan?

"She hopes to be ready tomorrow, the next day at the latest." Troy frowned.

"Is she OK? There's nothing wrong is there?" He asked.

"Oh no! She's perfectly OK. She's... Got her monthly gift."

"What? Oh! Alright! But I can't even see her?"

"No. She feels uncomfortable about it and has decided to seclude herself and study until she is ready for you." Troy was very disapointed, he didn't understand, it seemed very olde worlde to seclude herself for that reason, well he supposed he would have to wait.

"The priestess said that she would be available if there was anything you needed. And I will be around if you need to contact my Lady. Tate knows how to find me." He looked down at the boy who was beginning to slowly wake up.

"I'll leave you now to get up. Breakfast will be served for you, when you are hungry." She nodded and withdrew from the room.

Mmm! Food! That sounded nice, he gently shook Tate to conciencness. "Come on sleepy head! Time to get dressed!"

)O( )O( )O(

Half an hour later the two young men were washed and dressed and sat at a large wooden table tucking into a full English breakfast. Lynnit had reappeared and was making suggestions for Troy's Morgan-free day. They decided to go for a walk together in the afternoon, Lynnit had business to deal with first . She suggested that they went after lunch and that to kill the time in the morning perhaps Tate should give Troy a demonstration of one of his gifts. Telepathic Regression.

The two boys were shown to a quiet room that was usually used for meditation. Tate went and sat down on the beautiful, soft carpet and settled himself down, crosslegged. He did a few deep breathing exercises to steady his mind, then turned to Troy who had been standing by the closed door watching him.

"My Lord," His voice was soft and steady, "Please come join me." He guestured to Troy to sit opposite him. The Sapphire dropped to the floor and adopted the same position as his Attendant."Come a little closer to me, we need to hold hands." He offered his hands to Troy and he shuffled forward and took his friends hands.

This was the first time he had looked properly into his friends face when his eyes were not shut or inflamed with passion. He had not realised that they were green, like Morgan's.

"Breath deep,try to get in time with me, then when you are ready close your eyes and follow me." His words made no sense, but as he began to follow Tate's instructions he felt the boys mind tugging at the corner of his consciousness. His voice sounded in Troy's head, deeper and more commanding than in reality.

"Follow me, my Lord." Troy squeezed his eyes tight shut and it felt like the room and everything, swirled away and he was suddenly elsewhere. Somewhere he barely remembered, the house that he and his parents had lived in before they had moved to New Mexico. A move that he now knew had been made to protect him.

)O( )O( )O(

It was like he stood watching as the lives around him went on as normal. He saw his parents, their younger selves, rushing back and forth as they packed things away, preparing to flee their home. He was suprised to recognise their helpers, Daria and Michie were helping his mother to pack clothing and furnishings into cases and boxes. His father was taking large furniture to be loaded on a truck with Kris and surprisingly, Wolfe. He felt Tates aura shiver slightly at the sight of the man who had violated him. Tate's voice sounded in his head.

"This was before he became like he is now. He had his reasons, but it doesn't excuse him. And here is..." He could feel the love in Tate's voice, it did surprise him. Tate knew of him all his life and knew what was to come, yet still their actual relationship was very new. "You, my Lord." A small boy with blonde curls and the same stunning blue eyes as now, came running towards his mother in blue striped dungarees and a little white shirt. It was as if they stood in the hall and the figures passed through them, Troy watched as his toddler self passed through Tate's lower body on the way to greet his mother.

"Are we going away?" The boy asked her, she stopped what she was doing and swung him up into her arms.

"Yes, my darling, you,me and daddy are going on an adventure! Won't that be fun!"

"Is Uncle Kris coming with us?" The small boy asked, she looked sadly across at her husband's brother and saw tears sparkle in the corners of his eyes.

"No darling. It's just us." The break must be complete and absolute to keep the child safe. They would be together again, when he was old enough to protect himself. Troy was beginning to learn about this now, Michie had told him how they had broken away from their family, friends and brethren to keep him safe. He watched as they carried on with their work. Protecting the infant Sapphire.

Tate moved him on, their first months at the new house. Meeting up with his friend Chad, when this fortnight was over, they were gonna let him bring his friend to Temple to try to explain what was happening to his friend to him. Troy was worried that it would be too much for him, only time would tell. The years circled through until they seemed to come to a pause.

"And now," Tate told him softly, "Now we go back to the beginning!" He glanced at his friend's shadow self and saw him smile. It was like they were pulled backwards, the preceding images rushing past until they came to a halt. Standing in the octagonal, candle-lit Temple back home.

)O( )O( )O(

The room was dim, lit only by candles, the air was heavy with the scent of incense. Troy was shocked that he was experiencing everything, as if he was really there. He glanced around, looking for the shadow of himself, but could not find it among the robed and hooded people in a tight semi-circle before the altar. Chanting began to come from the people, steady and rythymic, building with tension and power. He watched the figures, he recognised his father, standing with his brother, and also Michie and Daria. This must have been before she became Priestess. He glanced to the altar and saw the Priestess standing behind it, incense smoke hanging heavy around her, the light of the altar candles flickering across her partially visable face. A face that was emotionally blank, before her on the altar was a bowl of some form of liquid and a very large double-edged dagger with an elaborately jewelled handle. He had heard from other's about his brethren performing sacrifices, he'd asked Michie about it. She'd denied it of course, but this image seemed to say otherwise. As he turned back to look for his mother he saw the doors at the back open slightly and a figure began to walk slowly towards the altar, clutching something wrapped in a blanket tightly to her chest. The Preistess lifted her eyes to watch her approach, her face still stoney. She gave a sharp nod of her head to her congregation and they parted briefly to allow the woman to enter, then closed the gap behind her. Troy could not see who she was from where he stood, but did not want to move closer. He was afraid he was about to witness something awful. The woman reached the dais and stepped up to the altar and laid the bundle down before the Preistess. All the while the chanting continued, the energy forever building. She unwrapped the bundle and stepped back. Troy could now see what had been in the bundle. A squalling naked new-born baby boy. The Preistess picked up the dagger and raised it above her head, holding it in both hands. The tiny child seemed to look up into the woman's eyes with the wisdom of a hundred chanting increased in volume, shaking the charged air. Troy was horrified by what he was about to witness. She raised the dagger as high as she could, a brief smile flickered on her lips before the chanting abruptly ceased and she plunged the dagger down towards the child's tiny bare chest. Troy was frozen in horror, What was this horrible act?

)O( )O( )O(

As the dagger decended Troy turned his face away and closed his eyes, Tate's voice rang out sharply.

"No! Watch!" He twisted slowly back, he didn't want to see this! But he found he could no longer look away, Tate's energy pulling him back to the awful sight of the blade decending towards the naked child.

At the last second before the blade would penetrate the flesh she flicked the dagger diagonally to the right, Then back up and to the left as she descibed the shape of a pentagram in the air over the tiny boy's chest. As the chanting had ceased, the energy that had been raised collapsed suddenly. The woman lay down the dagger next to the little body. She picked up the bowl, it contained blessed oil. She raised it briefly over her head before placing it back on the altar by the infants kicking feet. She carefully dipped her finger into the oil and then annointed the boy's body with the sign of the pentagram. Third eye, left nipple, right shoulder, left shoulder, right nipple then third eye again. Finally she passed back down to his left nipple again and sealed the sygil. Troy recognised it as what Michie had done to him when she blessed him at his home.

Now everything changed. The Preistess dropped back her hood, smiling widely.

"Welcome, Little One!" She whispered, picking up the child and kissing his forhead. She turned the tiny boy around to face the assembled throng.

"Brothers and Sisters! A new Gifted is among us! This is Troy!" Oh Goddess! The baby was him?

"May he grow in health and strength!" She called.

"Health and strength! The assembled people cried out. She offered the child back to the woman who had brought him to the altar, her hood fell back and obviously it was his mother.

"Now. Come celebrate this birth! Come meet Troy!" She beckoned the people forward. Hoods were dropped back revealing faces as they crowded around to fuss over the new baby.

)O( )O( )O(

Tate's voice sounded in his head, and his shadow self turned to face him again.

"One more memory, my Lord. Though one I believe you may remember. Subconsciously at least."

They were at the Temple again, but he was older. It was a few months before his family would make the move to New actual move had not been very far, it was only over the county line, they could easily have continued attending Temple if the move had been for any other reason. Well that was obvious, they had began to attend again now and it was only an hour or so's drive. He watched his little self wandering among the people who stopped and chatted to the curious child. He made his way down to the altar, his attention suddenly fixed on that and nothing else.

"I remember this!" Troy told his friend, Tate nodded and smiled.

"I know. This is where you saw her. Where the Goddess came to you?" Troy's voice seemed to catch in his throat.

" Yeah, she did." It always seemed like a dream to him and he had never been able to understand why it stayed in his memory for so long. Now he knew why, it wasn't a dream. But she had only been visable to him.

The two young men watched as the little boy chatted away animatedly with someone they could not see. It was as if he was in a bubble. No one else seemed to notice the little one at the altar.

"Tell me. What does she look like?" Tate asked. Troy thought for a second then twisted his head to look at his friend with his crooked grin.

"Do you know, I couldn't tell you! I know she was there but what she looked like? Couldn't tell you. All I know is she was there and she was beautiful."

Tate nodded sagely. "No one can look upon the face of the Goddess."

They watched as the child turned and made his way to where his mother and the Preistess of that time were talking. Troy remembered what he had told them. That he had been talking to the pretty lady and that she had told him he was a special little boy. Now of course he knew what she had been pertaining to. And now he knew that this had been the cause of his families move. He watched as the two women glanced towards the altar and then at each other. He felt a shift in Tate's hold on his mind and then the vision faded to black and with a jolt he became conscious of the 'real' world.

He opened his eyes and blinked steadily, taking in the daylight. Tate blinked, shook his head then almost collapsed backwards. Troy grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him, smiling gently.

"Are you OK, dude?" He asked a little anxiously. Tate straightened and smiled with a nod.

"And now you know a little more about yourself, yes?" Troy nodded and the other young man picked up his watch from where he had laid it on the floor next to him. "Nearly lunchtime! Doing that always makes me hungry! Let's go find some food!" He laughed and Troy stood first and helped him to his feet. Tate took a big calming breath and then they made their way back through the house to the kitchen.

)O( )O( )O(

They spent the afternoon, just lazing around. They went walking with Lynnit again, it was really just informal lessons. She chatted about the history of the brethren, various people she felt they should know about and passed on the odd bit of arcaine knowledge. She helped Troy to master his telekinesis a little more, throwing Max's ball for him with his mind and not his strong right arm. Tate laughed that even in his gifts Troy was still athletic! They made their way to the beach again and played skimming stones for a while. Troy noticed Adam coming to join them, he hadn't really had a lot to do with him since they had arrived, just shared a couple of meals. He was quite handsome he supposed, short black curls and blue eyes, he greeted the two young men, but then took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Missed you last night, darlin!" He told her. "Am I alone with Ben again tonight?" He asked. Tate and Troy walked up the beach a little bit, trying not to intrude. Lynnit hugged him tightly.

"Oh no! I'm all yours tonight!" She purred. She watched the two boys as they chatted away. "I think those two might be getting a little better aquainted tonight too. Their link seems to be establishing itself just as it should. I know it doesn't neccessarily have to be sexual too, but I think it will." Adam swung her round and they both watched the Sapphire and his Attendant interacting.

"They look happy together." He stated. She nodded, deep in thought.

"Break my heart if Tate doesn't get what he wants. They are so beautiful together." Adam grinned at her. "What?" She demanded.

"Ben's right! You are a damn pervert, woman!" He swung her back into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Let's get back. The sooner dinner is over, the quicker I can get you into bed!" He laughed. Lynnit broke from his embrace and called after the boys.

"Hey! Troy! Tate! Come on! Let's get back for dinner now!" They spun round from throwing the ball in the waters edge for Max and all started back to the house.

)O( )O( )O(

After dinner Lynnit, as expected, disappeared with her husband and both her lovers leaving the two young men watching television in the family room with Tanith. After a while both began to yawn widely and Tanith took them up to find their rooms. Now that they were fully opened, they had been moved yet again. Troy had a suite of rooms with a living-room area, two bedrooms, a large elaborate one with a massive fourposter bed for himself and a connected smaller room for Tate. Both had bathrooms connected, though again Troy's was more elaborate with a huge marble bath tub in the middle of the room. He could imagine the fun he could have in there with Morgan! And as they thought passed through he also imagined bathing with his sweet companion. Washing each other's bodies with the soft sponges that waited on the ledge beside the tub. Mmm! Yes! Definitely he decided.

"So Tate? You are now officially, like, my slave now?" He grinned cheekily at the boy who was staring around the luxurious room.

"What? Well, not slave, silly. Servant. And yes I am. Master." He gave a little bow.

"Then I want you to bathe me!" This was not in any way an unwanted order for Tate. Touching Troy's beautiful body again. His abs and biceps, his wonderful chest and tight little nipples, perfect for licking and sucking. And his cock, his delicious cock and low hanging balls. What he wouldn't give to slide Troy's length into his mouth again,licking slowly at the pulsing head. He shook himself out of the fantasy, last night had been so good. But it had been ritual sex, the passion raised by the drugged wine, he was sure it would not happen again. They were just friends. Master and Servant, not lovers. How very wrong he was about to find out he was.

)O( )O( )O(

Troy stood on the rug in the middle of the room and kicked off his shoes, then just stood barefoot before Tate.

"Let's begin. Take off my shirt." he ordered.

"Yes, Master." He carefully unfastened every button on the shirt and slid the garment from his broad shoulders, folding it neatly he dropped it into the empty linen basket. He came back to await his next instruction.

"Do you like my muscles,Tate? He was a little taken aback. "Well, do you?"

"Yes, Master. Your body is very nice." Goddess what is he doing to me?

"Touch me!" Troy held his arms slightly out to his sides and breathed deeply, his eyes dark and hooded. "Don't make me wait, Tate! I want you to touch me!" The smaller boy stepped gently forward and reached out with both hands and ran them from Troy's shoulders down across his chest and abs, then quickly back up his happy trail before sliding them apart to tease gently at his nipples. Troy moaned and closed his eyes as his breath came deep and slow. "Oh yes! Tate! Kiss me! Now!" He dropped his head to the boy and instigated the sweetest, deepest kiss Tate had ever experienced. His Master's arms closed gently around him as their tongues began to slide firmly against each others. Troy pulled back, looking deeply into Tate's green eyes.

"That was very nice. Now finish undressing me, then help me into the tub." Tate stepped back out of his embrace.

"Yes, Master." He breathed. He removed Troy's belt and began to release the button and zip on his black jeans. He was not suprised at the hardness he found there and smiled softly to himself as he released his swollen dick from it's confines. It bulged temptingly in his plaid boxers. Tate wanted to see it so much, but he wouldn't touch unless Troy told him he could. He slid the jeans and the boxers down the Sapphire's thighs and legs and helped him step out, leaving him naked. From his kneeling position, Tate was level with Troy's rapidly hardening erection, a pearl of precum glistened on the tip. He would not touch without permission. he looked longingly up into Troy's face, subconsciously licking his lips slightly. Troy openly groaned.

"You know what to do, my friend! Suck me!" Tate leaned slowly forward, one hand resting gently on Troy's hip. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue slowly down Troy's happy trail, flicking the tip in rapid little pulses as he moved down. When he reached the base he opened his eyes and looked up as Troy stood, head thrown back, biting his own bottom lip and whining in pleasure. He smiled to himself before gliding his lips up the smooth shaft, sucking and flicking with his tongue. He reached the head. How loud could he make his idol moan now? He dropped his mouth down over the head, taking as much in as he could.

"Tate!" His hips jerked, driving more of his hardness into the other boy's throat. Tate did not mind one bit. He took all that Troy offered. His job was to see to ALL Troy's needs, and this was not a chore at all.

Troy breathed deeply, this was going far too fast.

"OK. Fill the tub, then help me in." The slight boy released his dick from his mouth with a slight pop, then stood and went to do as he had been asked. Troy settled himself on a wicker chair, watching as his Attendant concentrated on the task in hand. He himself had something in hand too!He slowly and steadily stroked his own body as he sat having filthy thoughts. Should he take things further? And how much further? The pulsing flesh in his hand seemed to answer him. He imagined being naked with Tate again. This time him being the one doing the oral pleasuring, and perhaps Tate, naked beneath him on the four-poster while he drove his hardness into him. He shuddered at the thought and noticed that the tub was now full of hot scented water. He made his way over as Tate shut off the taps and turned to let him know. But Troy was already standing inches away from him, his swollen dick flat against his stomach.

He took the boy in his arms again and they kissed deeply again before Troy climbed into the water and sank down beneath the warmth. Tate picked up the sponge and prepared to wash him but Troy stopped him.

"If you do that you are going to get your clothes wet... Strip and join me." Oh yes! There was nothing that Tate would enjoy more! He removed his clothing slowly, still a little nervous, even though he had been naked with Troy before. His own body was showing his obvious arousal as he discarded his briefs. Troy smiled gently and beckoned him to stand by the edge of the tub. Leaning over the edge he quickly took in as much of Tate's erection as he could. Tate let out a deep growl that didn't sound right coming from him!

"Come on." Troy asked after releasing him from the warmth of his mouth, "Come in and join me!" Tate climbed in and sat opposite him and Troy shuffled closer, his feet sliding behind his Attendants ass. They embraced and kissed deeply, Tate moaned softly as he felt his own body brush against Troy's. The larger boy broke the kiss and laughed deeply.

"How about we just get a move on with washing, then you come to my bed and we see where it goes from there?" Oh Goddess, Tate whined at the thought. "I'll take that as a yes, then!" The two boys grabbed a sponge and soap each and began to slowly and sensually wash each other.

)O( )O( )O(

Twenty minutes later both young men were clean, dry and stark naked in each others arms, kissing gently again. Troy broke away from his friend and folded the quilt down on the bed then climbed on and beckoned Tate to join him. They ended up on their knees only inches apart. Troy gently placed his hands on Tate's shoulders.

"Are you sure you wanna be with me, here?" He asked. Tate smiled and nodded curtly.

"Of course. I. I..Want you to.." He fought for the words. Troy understood. He was still not entirely over what Wolfe had done to him. he slid his hands down his back and pulled him a little closer. He dropped down and gently began to place kisses on his stomach and chest, the boy shuddered with delight.

"I'm gonna make love to you, Tate. If you want me too?" The boy did not know how to respond as Troy continued the relentless assault on his smooth flesh. He slid up and began to slowly tease the boy's hard little nipples. He paused with his tongue flat across one hard bud, he waited until Tate looked down to watch, then fluttered his tongue over it, causing Tate to almost fall back from the pleasure of it. Troy was shocked at how much this was turning him on. He had never really even thought about getting sexual with other guys before. But as he had been told by Ryan Evans, he was beginning to think that he too might have bi-sexual tendencies. Or it could just be Tate and no one else, he'd have to wait and see.

He eased his companion down onto his back and stayed tenderly kissing for a little while. Then he slowly began to decend down his body, kissing his way softly down. He paused when he reached Tate's engorged manhood and glanced up. He could feel his stomach tensing in anticipation, he knew what he was waiting for and knew that he wanted to do it too. He took a breath, then ran the tip of his tongue teasingly up the hard length from base to tip, then swirled his tongue around the head, before decending quickly. He took as much in as he could, sucking and stroking the hard flesh with his arched slightly, his hands paused in mid air as he contemplated whether he should hold Troy to him. He brought his hands to rest on his shoulder, then gently pulled him closer and groaned as he felt him struggle slightly then manage to take almost all his length down his throat.

"Ooooh! Troy! Suck me! More!" Tate was a little louder than he expected! He reached beneath and teased his sac, while taking as much as he could. He hesitated briefly, then slid his hand down and began to barely touch Tate's tight opening. Tate let him know he was doing OK through his reactions and his deep throaty moans and cries.

Troy sat up and glanced around the room, over on the dressing table he focused on the bottle of lubricant that he had noticed when he first entered the room. He glanced down into Tate's face, he was smiling lovingly up at him. Troy returned the smile then returned his attention to the bottle. He stretched one arm out and extended his fingers towards the bottle. He breathed a little slower then concentrated his mind on it. Then watched as it slowly began to draw the bottle towards himself. He had not tried this before outside of practise, but was pleased with himself as the bottle dropped onto the bed beside him.

He picked it up and flipped the top and let some out onto his fingertips then reached down and began to work it over and slightly inside Tate. He whined softly and bent his knees to his chest giving him better access. He leant over his soon-to-be lover and kissed him gently as he slowly worked more of the fluid into his erect shaft.

"Are you ready for me, Tate?"

"Oh yes! Please my Lord! Fuck me! I need you to!" He stroked his fingers down the side of Troy's face and smiled.

"Put this leg up over my shoulder, yeah like that. I'm coming inside you now!" He put the head against the young man's body, then slowly and steadily began to push in. Tate fought not to tense up and moaned softly as he felt Troy's body begin to slip slowly inside his. He felt himself slowly stretching around Troy's swollen intrusion. Troy kept moving forward, surprised at how much Tate could take. He paused and kissed him gently. He turned his friend to face him and then pulled almost all the way out before sliding deep again.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" He began to slide steadily in and out of his lover. It was different to coupling with a woman, and even different to when he had made love to Ryan. That had been just sex at an orgy, but this, even after such a short space of time, was a lot more affectionate. Tate was completely out of it, lost in the throes of ecstacy as Troy continued to drive his body into his.

This was not going to last long, the pleasure was beginning to creep through Troy's whole body as he moved closer and tighter, his hips driving continually faster and deeper. He brought one hand up and gripped Tate's erection that was pulsing and dribbling pre-cum over his stomach. Tate groaned again and pushed against him while he began to work his fist up and down the shaft.

"Troy! I'm gonna cum! he squealed arching back as his eyes shut. Troy rammed his dick harder, feeling as his balls tightened and he began to shoot his load. He pulled out and finished releasing over the other guys dick and stomach. They made a bit of a mess to be honest! Troy released his hold on the other guy and let him flop back panting on the bed. He lifted his head, then grinned at Troy.

"What are we doing about this?" Tate guestured to the ribbons of cream that both young men had deposited on his stomach, some of it up to his nipples. Troy watched him for a while them moved to kneel beside him.

"I'm not sure about this? But I'll have a go." For a moment Tate tensed in anticipation, then let out a little gasp as Troy touched the tip of his tongue to his stomach, then began to slowly lick up their combined fluids. It didn't taste too bad and he enjoyed listening to Tate whining and moaning beneath him.

When he had finished, he settled down next to his companion, who lay there with a completely satisfied but slightly smug look on his face. Troy snuggled a little closer and began to close his had expected to go back to his own bed once they had finished, but if Troy wanted to snuggle... He was alright with that!

**_Apologies again for the large amount of slash! Next Chapter coming soon! One-shot will be next though! Allie x _**


	12. Chapter 1

Gifted

**For some reason this chapter disapeared, so I'm re-posting it here for those who asked where it was. If I re-post it completely I lose my reviews! Enjoy!**

**Allie X**

Troy Bolton was young and handsome. He was captain of his High School basketball team, had a good relationship with his parents, good friends, georgeous girlfriend, Gabriella, did well at school, popular and easy going. But he also had a secret. One that he and his family had hidden from for the last twelve years.

Troy's whole family were what was known as Gifteds. To the outside world they were just another weird religious cult. To the outside world who had no experience of the powers and talents of an _opened _mind. A ritual that released the gifts from within the cage of the human body.

Without opening the gifts would distort and twist until the mind was lost, falling into a pit of despair and ultimately, death. This was the only reason the Boltons had made their way back into the arms of their brethren. Troy had just turned eighteen and was showing signs that what they called _The Hunger _was beginning to stir in his body. After he had been Opened, then he could decide if he wanted to continue on his gifted path, or just go back to a, supposedly, normal life. A life of holding back from the wonders of their highly evolved minds and bodies.

)O( )O( )O(

About a month after his parents informed him of their decision to return to their brethren, Troy's father, Jack, called him in to have, 'a chat' . It was about the ritual that Troy would have to partake in to be _opened. _ His father briefly explained what was expected of him, Troy was more than a little shocked to discover that the ritual involved him having sex with an older, more experienced gifted and that _opening_ would occur during the act as they achieved simultanious orgasms. This was not the kind of thing he expected to talk to his dad about.

"What about Gabi?" He had asked, refering to his beautiful, young girlfriend.

"Son, this doesn't concern her. I know that seems harsh but she's not one of us."

"Am I allowed to tell her about it?" Jack sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Up to you... Might be better to leave it until after you've been_ opened _to go into details. Just tell her it's a rite of passage, like confirmation or something. You don't have to tell her what you'll actually be doing. Not until you understand that yourself."

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I did. And your mom too. It's essential, even if you leave the brethren afterwards, you gotta be opened."

"Why? Can't we just go on as we are. I can't even remember having anything to do with these people before. What difference does it make if I don't go through with it?" He asked.

"Troy, you gotta through with it. You really have no choice in the matter."

"Why?"

"Because if you're not_ opened_, you won't be able to control your gifts."

"So?"

"And you'll die, Troy. Without_ opening_, your own gifts will kill you."

Troy's face went quite white. "How soon do I have to be... _opened._" He asked.

"I've spoken to the Priestess. The next rites will be in two weeks, at the next full moon. You're on the list of applicants." He put his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him into his embrace. "It's nothing to worry about, son. One night, and then you don't have to have anything to do with this again. If you decide you don't want to." 'Unless, of course, _you _decide to have kids', he thought, but that should be a long way in the future.

)O( )O( )O(

Two weeks later and Troy was getting ready to attend the ritual for making him a man within his brethren. He dressed in his usual clothing, jeans,white t-shirt and converse trainers. Hanging from the back of his bedroom door was a new item of clothing that he had never worn before. As he looked at it he thought how his friends would laugh if they could see the long, black, hooded garment that he would wear over his everyday clothing. Chad would probably ask him if he was off to play Dungeons and Dragons but this was no laughing matter. In truth, Troy was absolutely terrified about what was to come. But only time would tell if his interaction with his brethren would continue, or whether this would just be a one off.

His parents drove him to the massive mock-gothic house that was the home of the Priestess, and head-quarters for the brethren. He followed his them into the massive foyer with an ornate double staircase going up to the upper floors and high ceilings, and paintings covering the walls of the elaborate room.

All the other people here wore hooded robes like Troy and his parents now did, a dark haired man approached them with his arms spread wide in welcome. Jack embraced the stranger.

"Jack! Lucy! So glad to see you again!" He turned to hug Troy's mother. Although he thought he recognised the man, now he was closer, Troy hoped he wouldn't hug him like that. He didn't, he politely offered his hand which Troy shook.

"Don't remember me, do you?" Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Plenty of time to catch up later, I'm Kris. Pull your hood up, it's time to begin." He patted the boy on his arm and turned to head for the doors beneath the staircase. He pulled his own hood up and adjusted it as the huge doors swung open before him.

)O( )O( )O(

Through the doors was a large octagonal room, the Temple of Troy's people. He thought that he remembered being here before, but the memory was hazy. Standing before the altar at the far side of the room was the woman he assumed was the Priestess his father had spoken of. As she turned to face the growing throng her hood slipped back slightly, revealing more of her face. And Troy recognised her! She was Daria, his mother's friend who often visited their home, she was the Priestess?

When every one was in the massive doors were closed behind them. People seemed to know what was expected of them, even Troy's parents. They made their way to kneel in a semi-circle before the altar , pushing Troy in front of them. He lowered himself to the ground,feeling very self-conscious. Glancing around he noticed that several other boys were dropping into position around him. Each appeared to have parents behind them as Troy did, the remainder of the assembled people settled themselves down a couple of feet behind the applicants and their supporters. All was quiet. The Priestess stepped forward to address the congregation.

"Brothers and Sisters... children." She cast her gaze along the line of teenaged boys, eight in all, "We come together today to bring these applicants through to the world of adult _Gifteds. _The time has come for these children to be turned into men."

'Sorry' Troy thought,' I am not a child!'

As she looked along the row of boys and at their upturned faces, she knew what they would be thinking and very soon she would be able to get inside their heads and tell them so.

"Now it is time to take these boys to meet their destiny. Please stand." She gestured for them to get too their feet. "Follow me please." She stepped down from the platform and the altar and headed for a doorway at the back of the room to the right of the altar.

)O( )O( )O(

The boys were lead into a large, darkened room. The only lighting was from candles in sconces on the walls and on tall stands dotted around the room. Troy looked around trying to see if he recognised any of his companions behind their hoods. No, none of them. The Preistess stepped before them casting her eyes along the line of young men.

"You will all asume the position now!" She barked, she laughed and smiled to her associates who came to stand with her, eyeing the young bucks with lustful eyes. " Heads down, hands behind backs and spread your legs!"

Troy glanced sideways at the boys next to him as they all complied with the order.

"Heads down, boy!" she shouted, swatting the back of his head. "Ladies, do any of you have a preference among our young friends here?" She guestured to the row of waiting youths.

"No? Then let us begin with our selections then."

The first of the women walked along the line of boys until one apealed to her some reason then she would take his hand and lead him away. Troy shuddered inside as he heard them move away. Most of the choices were made in silence, some used one word summonses.

He became aware that one of the questing women had stopped before him. She reached out and touched his shoulder and ran her hand down his bicep, she squeezed gently then ran her hand down to pull his hand from behind his back and coiled her fingers in his.

"Come on then," She whispered, he was surprised, she sounded English. Hiis father had told him foreign brethren didn't normally get involved with this rite, not unless they were very high up in the hierachy.

"This way." He followed obediantly behind her. They passed out of the main room and she shut the door behind her.

She sat on the edge of the large bed under the window. This room was lit by candles only as well. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, come on then!" She laughed, "Show me what I got stuck with for the night!" He turned towards her voice and drew back his hood. She smiled widely at him. "Ooh ! A pretty boy! Come here you!" She beckoned with her finger and he made his way over to the bed. She was _a lot _older than him, but quite atractive still. Her auburn hair was tinged with small flecks of grey and her brown eyes sparkled with desire. She reached up and pushed his robe back off of his broad shoulders, standing and walking around him she removed the garment and threw it onto the chaise opposite the window. He wore jeans and a plain white t-shirt underneath, the fabric tight against his muscular body.

"Very, _very _ nice!" she remarked, trailing her fingers over his chest as she came back round to face him. Troy's heart was thundering in his chest, it seemed so loud to him that surely she would hear it.

"Don't look so frightened," She ran her fingers up to grasp his chin gently. "I don't bite." She leant in and ran the tip of her tongue up the side of his face, pausing close to his ear. "Unless you want me to , of course! " She whispered and pulled back laughing . "My name is Lynnit." She told him, "And you, if I'm not mistaken, are Jack Bolton's boy, Troy. Hmm?"

"How did you know that?" He asked, his eyes following her as she resumed circling him.

"You have your father's eyes. Plus, I haven't seen you here before, and there are very few _Gifteds_ who have left public life. And I knew you would need to come back soon. How old are you? Eighteen?" Troy nodded.

"Yeah. Couple of months ago." She smiled knowingly.

"Things starting to happen? Things with the body and the mind?" He nodded again. All those strange dreams that didn't seem like dreams. Voices in his head, and sexual dreams the likes of which he'd never known before.

"Well I'm here to help you with that. After tonight, after you have been... _Opened_. You will be ready to learn all that you should know. All about your gift and all about the _pleasure _that that will bring."

She moved close to him and placed a gentle and rather chaste kiss on his lips before moving away and settling back on the edge of the bed. She patted the sheet next to herself and gave him a come hither look.

"Care to join me, boy?" Troy felt an answering jolt in his pants. Why was this woman making him feel so horny! She was old enough to be his mother! He joined her on the bed.

"I am not a boy!" He told her defiantly.

"Well then, we'll just have to see, won't we?"

)O( )O( )O(

He lay back on the bed and stretched out, offering his hands out to her. She took his hands and he pulled her towards him reaching up to close his arms around her. Slidding her leg over his waist she settled into his lap, leaning down to innitiate a deep and passionate kiss. She moved her hips gently across his growing hardness and groaned deeply, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. She drew it up of his body and threw it off of the bed, sitting up and running her fingers over the bared flesh of his chest and down over his rippled abs. He arched into the fire of her touch, the pleasure of her heat rocking firmly against his body. She kissed him again, flicking her tongue into his mouth and leading him to share his own. His hands reached up to touch her ample breasts through the soft fabric of her purple, velvet robe.

"Would you like me to take off my robe?" She asked.

"Yeah. That would be good." He removed his hands from her body. She lifted onto her knees and crossed her hands over her body and pulled the garment up over her head and tossed it to join his t-shirt on the floor. Beneath it she was skyclad... Naked. She stretched her arms above her, then placed her hands either side of his head. Her body was curvy and quite toned for a woman of her age, her breasts were full and soft beneath his fingers. She moaned and thrust against him as his thumbs circled her nipples.

"Mmm. So nice! " She slid her hand under his shaggy brown hair and lifted him to her body. He didn't need her to tell him what she wanted, he sucked her flesh into his mouth, licking and nipping at the hardened bud. She ground onto his rapidly hardening dick as he drew back and switched to the other breast.

"Oh! Yeah, baby! Just like that!" She threw back her head and gripped his waist pushing even closer to the source of her growing pleasure between her thighs. Curling her body back towards his she drew him in for another kiss, her hand sliding across to caress his body through the denin of his jeans.

"I think it's time for someone else to get naked now, don't you?" She laughed as his hips lifted from the bed as he strained into her touch. "Like that, do you?"

"Hell, yeah!" He breathed.

"Believe me, it's even better when it's flesh upon flesh." She slid off of his body and knelt beside him as he sat up to remove his remaining clothes. His breathing was now heavy and ragged as he stripped his jeans and boxers down his legs and them tossed them to join the pile of clothing on the floor. His dick was already hard as a rock, Lynnit gently ran her fingers down his length.

"Very nice, nice and long, but not too thick. Easier to go down on that way."

Troy's brain was completely shutting down now.

"Oh Fuck!" He moaned.

She giggled, "Oh this is gonna be sooo good!" She reached onto the table beside the bed and retrieved the glasses of wine that were there. Troy was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't even noticed them before. He knew what it was. It was the special ritual wine used at bacchanalia and rites like this one. It opened the mind to what was to come, he accepted a glass from her hand. Taking her own glass she hooked arms with him.

"To pleasure." She raised her glass to him, "Down in one!" She laughed.

To pleasure." He echoed, then both emptied their glasses.

)O( )O( )O(

The speed with which the wine took affect was quite a shock to Troy. He seemed to have barely given up the glass when the searing heat seemed rush through his veins culminating in the most powerful arousal he had ever experienced. HIs dick felt like it would explode at any second, he fell back onto the bed closing his eyes and arching his body. He had to touch. His hand began skimming down his chest, his fingers reaching for his swollen flesh. Lynnit grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand's decent.

"Uh uh! That's my job." He stared at her. "Let's just get you off so you calm a little, then we can have some fun and I can do this ?"

His head was spinning and he just nodded blindly as she moved down and settled herself between his legs. He didn't feel like he had any control over the situation at all, just moving to her silent demands. She pushed at his knees and he spread his legs for her. Reaching between his thighs she stroked gently on his dick before kissing the head then sliding it into her mouth. Taking half his length in she dropped her hand and carressed his balls at the same time. Troy's body lifted from the bed as he writhed in pleasure. She bobbed quickly stroking him hard, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He cried out. Lynnit just sucked harder then pushed down taking his whole length down her throat. His hips jerked sharply as he filled her with his thick white semen. She slid up and sucked hard, cleaning him of his juices as he flopped back onto bed breathing heavily.

"Oh my Goddess!" he whispered and reached down to stroke her hair, "That was amazing!" She crawled up his body, settled next to him and kissed him gently. He thought her kisses tasted different though._ 'Oh that must be me!' _He realised.

"Take a little time to relax, then we can begin properly" She began running her fingers over his abs. "Fit boy aren't you? Basketball? Like your dad?" she enquired.

He nodded,"Yeah." He reached across and kissed her, his fingertips reaching to carress her breasts again.

"Now, the million dollar question!" She laughed and ran her hand down to his still hard dick.

"Are you still a virgin?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm, no, 'course not. Goddess! I'm eighteen!" He insisted.

"Not very experienced though, are you?"She raised a knee and rolled towards him, stroking her fingers over his hard flesh again.

"I have a girlfriend!"He squeaked. It seemed odd to lay here naked with another woman and to bring up the subject of Gabriella.

"Oh! Nice! That's not what I meant. Have you made love to her?" He blushed a little, Lynnit found that very cute.

"Umm. Twice." He admitted.

"Newbie then. Pretty much a blank slate. Good. Your lessons start here!" She rolled onto her back and beckoned him to slide onto her body. "Just get comfortable." She began to kiss him as the wine spurred him to action again.

Hands began to explore from both sides. Lynnit ran her fingers over his shoulders, down his back, then grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him tight to her arching body. All the time his own exploration continued across her breasts and stomach, before sliding one hand between her thighs, the other pushing her knees apart. He slid his fingers over the folds of her sex, stroking gently as she clawed his shoulders and pushed tighter to his touch.

"Troy!" She gasped,"Harder! Inside!"

He lifted onto his knees to watch his own actions, he slid his middle finger into her. He moved the digit in and out slowly, her eyes were shut tight and she was gently panting . She wasn't as tight as Gabriella so he added another finger, and then a third, pumping progressively harder and faster in her slick passage. Her body was stretched taught as she bit her bottom lip, her hand gripping his buttock hard enough that it would probably leave a mark. She took hold of his hand and stopped his movement.

"Enough!" She pushed him back and struggled to sit up panting harder now. "My turn." He lay back and welcomed her into his arms. Her fingers closed around his dick and she caressed him firmly, her lips connected again with his, tongues twisting together in the heat of his mouth.

"You understand what has to happen?" She asked, her fingers pulling urgently at his flesh as she moved and began to insinuate her body beneath his again.

"Yeah, I think so." He panted moving up and into position above her. She gripped his shoulders and spread her thighs wide beneath him.

"Simultaneous orgasms. Think you're ready?" She reached and gripped his dick and began to guide him into her body. He melted into her heat. The wine was definitely working now, he'd never been so aroused before in his whole, short life.

"Fuck, yeah!" His hips began to began to pump, no way in hell he was going slow, his blood and the drugged wine thundering through his veins as he pounded into the woman beneath him. Age, looks, race or colour meant nothing as he rested his forhead on hers and stared into her eyes as his body hurtled towards ecstacy.

Suddenly he felt _something_ happening in his head. All his senses seemed magnified. Colours so bright they almost hurt, his own breathing, the slightest sounds, roaring in his ears, Lynnit's touch like fire and his body exsisting of nothing more than tightness of her body around his as he moved within her at unbelievable speed.

The candles flared around them, the flames reaching for the ceiling as he felt his pleasure began to peak. He heard her voice, then realised she hadn't moved her lips.

_"Come on boy! Cum with me!" _His eyes briefly showed his puzzlement. Then it hit.

He flexed hard into her as his body released, he _screamed _his ecstacy. Lynnit cried out, her arms holding him tight to her as her muscles milked his essence from his pulsating dick.

He felt fluttering inside his chest, and tried to shake it off, pushing himself upright, their quivering bodies still thrusting together. Colour burst from the centre of his ribcage, rich sapphire blue light, that flared out and enveloped his body and that of his partner on the a gasp,Lynnit's own colour erupted from her body, deep purple entwining with his blue.

Their bodies shook within the crackling energies released from within them. Troy collapsed against her, moaning and sheened in sweat as he tried to take in what was happening. _Nothing _could have prepared him for his. His body felt completely boneless, and warm and perfect and _everything_ and _nothing_. His breathing began to slow, gradually returning to normality, the colours faded and died. Lynnit's hand came up and stroked through his hair as she placed butterfly kisses all over his face, her voice talking him down from his high. He glanced up, her lips weren't moving, but he heard her. A grin spread across her face as the realisation hit him.

_"Yeah. It's real."_ He rolled off of her, sliding his body from her's. What in the Goddess's name was happening? She sat up and stroked her finger's down his cheek.

"And now boy, you are a man." She took him in her arms and kissed him firmly, she giggled at his still puzzled face.

**Posted 22 March 2011.**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
